I'll Be Waiting
by Sexy-Sama-San
Summary: Rin was chased by a Youkai and has fallen into the well and into the future. There, she tries to find Kagome so that she can go back to the past, but cause many trouble there and was hit by a car. Who was the one that hit her? will Sesshoumaru go after he
1. The Red Kimono

***** ok people, well here it is, the story "I'll Be Waiting"… I hope you guys all like it ok…. Well this will be short and damn it I hate short chapters, but hey I'll probably change my mind as I write…. 

Well there's like obviously I can't make it any longer or what so ever… well maybe I can but I just don't want to right now… too lazy -_-…

***** ok, so before I go any further, I want to give you guys a little summary ok…^___^

Ok, so this story will be another Rin/Sessy pairing ok…. Man! I love this pair… they're like the best or something. So many story to make up about these two… 

anyways, Rin has fallen into the well and….well, she sort of made a trip to the future… ?_? She was hit by a car and the person who hit her will remain anonymous until I get to it ok…. You guys can review me and guess who the person is and stuff… 

Man, I wonder if any of you guys can ever guess who this person is…. ^_^ well she got hit cuz she was scare and don't know where to start to find Kagome so that she can go back to the past… 

And I can bet you, there will be a Future Sesshoumaru!!! Well like I've been saying all this time… I like action, so this will be another action pact fiction ok… and hey! That's not all, there will be this sorta side squeal to the story too… 

And well the side squeal story "No Regrets" will only be romance and tragedy and a little bit of action. A lot of heart pounding, a whole bunch of "OH NO"!!! kind of stuff… there might be some tears for ones who are sensitive, (which is me). Yep and heart breaking in the story… ummmmmmm, oh, and the Inuyasha crew will be in it too… 

The side squeal will explain everything that has happen and stuff, I think…. Well like I've said, I can't update the side squeal to this story until I'm half way done with it… and if I'm nice enough, I'll probably put up a little summary about it ok… 

Ok so back to the summary, Past Rin and Future Sesshoumaru meets and well… OMG… I just don't know how to put this… well you guys will find out in the story ok…. Wow, I'm so cruel!!! Damn myself. Anyways onto the story…****** @____@

************************************************************************

**__**

*Ch.1 - The Red Kimono*

It's been eleven years since Sesshoumaru found Rin. Now, Rin has grown into a beautiful young woman of seventeen. Her hair reaches her waist; it was thick, long, and ravenly black. 

The morning sun was beaming down onto Rin's long hair as she combs it with the jaded comb with a single white blossom at the top of it that Jaken has gotten her for her "birthday". 

It really isn't her birthday, for she didn't have a clue when she was born, but Sesshoumaru would get her a gift every year on the day he revived her with tenseiga. This time, was a beautiful red kimono with sakura blossoms at the hems of it. 

"The day I found you dead and revived you, was the day you were reborn". He told her. 

It has only been two days since the gifts and Sesshoumaru and Jaken were away leaving Rin once again by herself in Inuyasha Forest. They had taken Uh-An and she wasn't sure when they will return…

She was not to make any contact with Inuyasha and his friends; for Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha and his human friends, especially that human girl name Kagome.

Rin didn't find anything bad about Kagome as Jaken has stated. She has seen Rin at times and was shocked to even see Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West Lands to even except a human traveling with him.

Rin has only talked to Inuyasha and his friends once when she had to go through her woman cycle. But oh' hell, how she'll never forget that it nearly gotten Sesshoumaru killed from Inuyasha's sword, and Jaken himself was nearly torn apart from Kagome's arrows if he didn't block it with his staff and run out of the way in time.

Inuyasha would have finished off Sesshoumaru if Rin didn't come in on time to stop it. She ran as fast as she could to where Sesshoumaru was lying and covered him with her small arms screaming NO'.

Inuyasha was shocked by the scene and nearly laugh his head off by the fact that Sesshoumaru was still traveling with the little human girl. Sesshoumaru would've killed the laughing hanyou if he wasn't injured.

Kagome had to use "Osawari" for Inuyasha to com him down a bit, but that did no good, for he was still giggling on the ground.

When Inuyasha finally shut-up, he asked what Sesshoumaru was doing and why he had brought Rin with him. Rin's scent caught his nose and walked off with a smirk, saying to Sango and Kagome that it was "girl business".

That night they had to take Rin in and explain to her what she was going through. Kagome showed her what they had to use in the future to prevent it from leaking and Sango told her what they had to do for people who were in their time. 

Kagome show her some of the things she had with her from the future and Rin was quite amaze with it. There was the tube like thingy called the "flashlight", the cotton like thing called "pad" that girls use, and what amazes her most was the "candy bar" that tasted so good in Rin's mouth.

The next day Jaken came into the little house and took Rin by the arm and dragged her away not saying one word to the gang. Sesshoumaru was badly injured and had to ride upon Uh-An.

Since then, Sesshoumaru never bother a thing about Inuyasha's sword and had never fought with him. But when he was sure of going to be away for awhile, he would take Rin to Inuyasha Forest and leave her there until he comes back.

This time, he said something about going to the North Lands for some unfinished business there. Rin wasn't quite sure what it was about, but Jaken had mention about a lady name Mizuki.

*Sesshoumaru-sama is my hero* Rin thought to herself, still combing her hair. Rin looked upon Sesshoumaru as a father when she was a little girl, more of a god. And now she sees' him as a brother, someone who takes care of her. 

And Jaken, well he was like an annoying little brother; though he was much older than Rin, but he was short and annoying, and Sesshoumaru would shut him up by throwing him into a nearby tree just like how he would have done if it was his half brother Inuyasha. Of course he'd rather killed Inuyasha.

*My family* Rin laugh to herself. *Big brother Sesshoumaru-sama, little brother Jaken-sama, and sister Rin* she laugh again at herself with her childish thoughts. 

That night, knowing that she was under woman condition, she went to a nearby spring to wash herself. Traveling with Sesshoumaru for eleven years, no lowlife youkai would try to attack her.

She reached the spring and unties the yellow sash at her waist and set it on top of a rock. She was also wearing an white kimono under her red one that Sesshoumaru had gotten her. 

She then unleashes the hair tie and shakes her long hair form its holding form. Rin was running her long hair with her fragile fingers; she stop awhile and listen as she hears a noise come from behind her. 

Rin look to where the noise was coming, her heart pounding in fear for she was in heat to any youkai that was nearby. 

She stop suddenly and grabs for her sash as a yellow light came out of the bushes behind her. Rin screamed and blocked herself with her arms holding the yellow sash in her hands.

The youkai that was attacking her grabbed her sash and tears it to shards, letting it all fall to the ground in pieces. 

The youkai was a lower class demon, and seems to have no idea who he was dealing with.

Rin was trembling in fear of what the youkai might do to her. The youkai seems to be of a lizard youkai. It had green skin scale and webbed toes and hands. It wore nothing but lizard skin of yellow and shades of blue. 

It looked like the taller version of Jaken, and scarier version too. But Jaken was of a toad and this one here was of a lizard and he was ugly. 

For once, Rin actually thought that Jaken looked good. (Imagine that* @__@, Jaken in a suit)…

"Hello, it seems that you need company tonight" the lizard stated.

With that, Rin ran away from the spring, leaving her belongings on the rock. She would run to where Inuyasha and his friends were and maybe they'd help her.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but found herself tripped over a tree vain. She can hear the lizard youkai's speed, as it slides itself across the ground. 

The lizard youkai was only a few foot from where Rin had tripped and jumped itself on top of her. 

Rin rolled herself form it and got to her feet and start running to where Inuyasha and his gang was once again. 

With the trees close in, the lizard can easily jump its way to catch up with Rin. Rin came to a clearing, knowing that she was no longer in the woods, but without her sash holding up the red kimono, she tripped on it and fell to the ground once again. 

The lizard youkai jumped onto her back, and she let out a scream. She could feel the lizard's scaled hands sliding its way up to her right hip. 

She elbow the creature, and stood up again, but was pulled at the leg and fell back down. With all her might, she kicked the lizard a couple of times on the forehead and was free once again. 

As she stood up, she can see Kagome sitting on a well as if she was going to jump in. Rin took a deep breath to call for Kagome, but her mouth was covered by the green scaled hand by the lizard youkai. 

Rin was pulled back against at tree and hitted her back against the tree as hard as she could to get the creature off. The lizard lost its hold on the human girl and fell to the ground. 

Rin then ran to where Kagome was once again, but found that she was no longer in sight. As she ran closer to the well, a pink light came out of it. 

She was a foot away from the well and tripped on her kimono once again, sending her falling into the well head first. As she falls into the pick light, there was a creature like from underneath grabbed her. 

Rin scream out loud as the light died out and send her falling onto the hard ground, knocking her out into unconsciousness.

************************************************************************

*** ok people, there you have it, my second story, I hope to have a lot of review from you guys…

Well I don't want any of the characters is the Inuyasha show to be mean, so I tend to keep everyone nice ok. 

Well people, like I said, this was a short chapter, and I think it wasn't all that good, but please be nice it's late and I'm tire… it' Tuesday what do you expect!!! @__@ 

If anyone has any question, please feel free to ask or email me at anytime ok… well I'm tire, got to go to bed so hope you guys will like the story, it really isn't all that bad, I think….. @__@

Well see you next chapter ok… and please review…


	2. Strange World

****** ok hello there again people… well here it is, chap 2 to "I'll Be Waiting"… well, thanks for all of the reviews, it was so nice of ya'll to review to me and stuff…

Well sorry for the short chapter in ch.1... Anyways, I'm going to try to paste things up and stuff, cause I want at least my first story "Love me for who I am" to be done by next March or so… that's my goal…

Well there's also going to be a sequel to it too ok… well here it is, chapter 2.… ^__^…*****

Well I don't own any of the characters ok, so don't sue…. ^__^

************************************************************************

**__**

*Ch-2 Strange World

*** Sesshoumaru and Jaken had been traveling for a day now. It was quite late at night and it was not very likely of Sesshoumaru to keep stopping and looking back the way they came…

Jaken felt that his lord had sense something bad, and wanted to turn back. But cannot bring himself of saying so, for he did not want to show any emotion to what so ever.

But having to travel with the human for eleven years now, Jaken knew that Sesshoumaru cares for her deeply, and had a feeling that something bad was happening. Even Jaken himself cared for the girl.

Just as Sesshoumaru turn back and decided to continue his journey, a small kitsune ran across the road just ahead of the two travelers with its prey behind him. 

The kitsune was small and had a bushy tail like the now grown up kitsune that travels with Inuyasha. It wore a pink haori with a pair of green pants. 

The kitsune's prey was a black beetle with spikes poking out from its back. As the beetle heads towards the small kitsune, Sesshoumaru dashes up in the air with toukijin in his hands.

Sesshoumaru killed the beetle with one strike sending oz's of blood splattering out of the black beetle. 

He did not know why he had just help the small kitsune, but it felt right to do so, and wanted to kill more, now that his eyes had flashes of Rin being hurt.

Looking upon the small kitsune that was sitting in front of him, he remember how Rin would look upon him for help. 

A helpless little kitsune, and a helpless Rin, there was no difference, for they both would only look upon someone who were much stronger than their preys. 

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were put aside as the beetles blood ran down and reached his foot. Sesshoumaru took a step back looking like he was disgust by the blood, but it was out of fear that caused him to do so.

"Go" Sesshoumaru said to the small kitsune coldly.

He clenched his brows, debating on weather to continue their journey or to turn back to where they had left Rin in Inuyasha Forest.

"Jaken"… Sesshoumaru says to Jaken.

"Y…Yes my… lord".

"How many days has it been since we past the village in River Valley?" Sesshoumaru asked Jaken coolly closing his eyes. 

It took Jaken a few seconds counting his little toad fingers before he finally gave his answer.

"Fifth teen days milord" Jaken said looking up at his lord.

At this, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and had a deadly look in his golden eyes. He turn back and headed towards the two-headed beast walking past Jaken. 

"Jaken, we're going back" He stated.

"Yes my lord" the youkai toad answer as he followed his master to where the two-headed dragon was.

Sesshoumaru got on Uh-An with Jaken seated behind him as they flew off back to where they first started their journey without Rin.

**********

Rin woke up to see that it was all dark, and can see the moon from where she was lying. She pushed herself up with her elbows, and brings her right hand to touch the cut that was on her forehead. 

Her whole body ache as she remembers that a lizard youkai was chasing after her. Rin slowly got up and touches the stoned walls that surrounds her. 

She finds a railing made of hard metal with her hands and finds more as she figures that it was a way of climbing out of the well. 

Rin grabbed onto the rail and begins climbing her way to the top. She finally reach the top and fell over the well as she got out.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and notice that the trees that were around her was no longer there and that a temple (shrine) was built over her… 

Rin got up slowly and study the surroundings as questions runs' through her mind. Though the place did looked familiar to her, she felt lost and cannot bring herself to understand where she is.

Rin came to the door steps of the little house that was built over the well and stops as she sees' lights that was on top of poles and can hear honking noises from a distance.

She then walked away from the temple, looking around her not knowing where she was. She came up to a tree that was quite familiar to her with a deep carving in the middle of the tree.

*Where is this place? It's so familiar to me, but I just can't remember where I've seen this tree… * Rin thought.

She held out her hand and was about to touch the tree when a thought of fear came to her mind. 

Rin gaps… *Am I dead?* she questioned herself as remembering of being pull down into the well by a hand surrounded by pink lights.

Rin turned around quickly, her heart beating with fear, not knowing where she is or if she was dead or not.

She ran to find a way to get away from the tree and away from the thought that was tugging in her mind.

She was pasting herself, holding up her long kimono with her unbounded hair bouncing behind her back.

*I must find Sesshoumaru* Rin thought again to herself, *dead or alive*.

Rin ran from the gates and out onto a lawn of grass. There she can see cars rushing by and honking noises. 

A feel of panic went through her whole body as her chocolate brown eyes water from the scene. She reached to a pole and put her right hand on the cold bar and squat down on her knees.

She did not know if it was heaven or hell, due to all of the noise's around her and the weird lights that shines above her…

Rin took a deep breath and wipe away that tears that was stinging in her eyes. Rin got up quickly and stepped away from the pole.

Rin walked along the sidewalk as people make ways and looks at her with wide eyes as she pasts. There where people of many different skin color, from tall people, short, big, small… 

"well at least there are some youkai's here that's not trying to hurt me" Rin mumble to herself, though the people who were around her had no resemblance of a creature.

Her goal was to find Sesshoumaru, somewhere, somehow… but she did not know how to get out of this world; the world of the "dead" she thought.

*Maybe this is heaven* she thought as she came upon an ally and saw these two couples making out, he was pressing himself against her as she had her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Her hair was short and curly, and had on a short black tight dress with boots that reaches knee length. He had his belt unbuckle and his hair sticks out in spikes. 

His shirt was nothing more but a vest and his arms were bound with wristbands that also had spikes poking out of them.

Rin stare with wide eyes and started screaming, distracting the couples as they looked her way. The guy quickly push himself away from the woman and zipped up his pants.

"Hey!" he called out pointing a finger at her.

Rin ran away with fear as he follows her down the ally. She kept on looking back as she sees that he was right behind her.

Rin was now crying out with fear as she repeats to herself: "this is hell… this is hell… this is hell… this is hell… this is hell…"

She ran down the sidewalk and to a bar as she tripped on a red carpet, sending her fall face first to the floor. She looked in front of her and saw a pair of white pants and black shoes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama help me" Rin cried out as she grabbed onto his left leg and started sobbing aloud as she thought that she had found Sesshoumaru.

"Ah… and who might you be?" a voice said to her.

Rin looked up and saw that it wasn't her Sesshoumaru-sama, but a man in a Zoot Suit with a white hat and two girls at each of his sides.

Rin gaps letting go of the mans leg quickly. She looked back and sees that the man that was chasing her before was not there.

She got up quickly with tears in her eyes and looked at the man in the white suit who was in front of her. He removed his hat revealing his face. 

He had a thin lined mustache and was smoking a cigar. He took the cigar out of his mouth and smile at Rin showing a gold tooth. 

His skin was brown his hair split in the middle. He smelled like cheap wine and was about Rins' height, he is what Rin calls "fat". 

He was about the age of forty or forty-five and had on big gold chain necklaces and a ring or two on each finger. (Bling-bling ^__^) 

"Thank-you sir" though Rin thought that it was no reason for her to bow and thank the man, but she felt right doing so.

Just as she was about to leave, the man grabbed Rin's wrist and smiled.

"Now wait a minute, I haven't seen you around. Please let me introduce myself to you" said the man.

"My name is Saki and would very much like it if you stay and company me in my bar". He say's to Rin.

"Ahh… I…I… .. Must be going now" Rin manage to say to him trying to free her wrist from his hold.

"Ah, c'mon, my dear…" he says as he pulls her towards the entrance of the bar.

Rin was shaking from fear as she tries to lose his hold on her wrist.

"Let go of me!… Let gooooo!!!!" Rin yelled as she punched Saki in the face. Saki fell backwards as the girls at his side helps him up by his arms.

Rins hand was still in a ball of fist, her lips trembling and her eyes watery; she steps back as he gets off of the ground.

"No one hits Saki but his mommy!" Saki yelled a Rin. "Get her!!!" he called out to his men's as he puts a hand on his now sore nose.

Saki's men's were now after Rin as she runs away from them and through the people with her small body.

There were six or seven of them and Rin didn't know how to past them all. She ran across the street and away from the bar.

She ran down the streets and into a store, trying to hide from them. One of the men followed her inside the store and found her where the clothes section was. 

She crawled out of the clothes that were now on the ground and makes her way out of the door again. But as she got to the door, the rest of the men came rushing in, Rin stops at the sight of them and heads towards another way.

The one behind her starts firing at her but misses, sending perfumes, jewelry, and coat racks falling to the ground.

Rin came to a wall and squat down with her hands over her head and eyes close still hearing the men's chattering where she had went.

"Where did the girl go?" one of them yelled at the cashier. 

"I don't know" the cashier answer him with a shaking tone.

Another gun shot came to Rin's ears and a woman screamed calling out her husbands name. Another gun shot and it ended the scream from the woman.

*Oh no!!!* Rin thought to herself as tears streams down her checks.

Rin did the best thing she could and crawled away from her hiding place and back to the clothes section. 

From there she stood up and heads towards the exit. One the men spotted her and call the rest of them to chase after her once again. 

She ran out of the store and sees everyone who was outside of the store all down on the ground due to the gun fires. She ran blindly from fear and from the tears that was in her eyes.

She turn back to see how far the men's were from her. She bumped into someone with her back and turned around quickly.

The large man seems to be one of them, due to his clothes.

"Hey, where you going?" The police officer questioned her.

Rin punch him in the eye causing him to put both of his hands to his left eye where she had punched him.

"AH!!!" the police cried out.

Police cars arrive and the man that Rin punch grabbed her arms from behind. Rin broke free from him again and fell onto the streets.

Rin got up and feels lights beaming onto her as a loud honk came to her ears. Looking to where the truck was coming, she screamed and covered her ears and huddle on her knees into a ball.

Rin opened her eyes and saw that she was not yet dead, the truck had past her and she was still in one piece.

*Good I'm a ghost* Rin thought as she got up quickly.

Another light was shinning onto her, she looked to where the light was coming form. Rin stare at the light with wide eyes, thinking that the car will surly pass her like the truck had.

The car hit Rin, sending her into unconsciousness. She roll a couple of foot away from the car as the person came out and placed her in his lap.

He shook her to wake but found that nothing she was knocked into unconsciousness. The girl was still breathing and had a cut on her head and a few scrapes on her arms.

Rin can barely hear the man making orders about going after the six-seven men that was after her. His voice was familiar to her, it was deep, somehow com and cool… and very serious from his orders…

************************************************************************

***** ok, people, I hope that this chap will make up for the first chap…. I hope it's not that bad ok… 

Well Sessy has been keep track of Rin's cycle isn't he??? Well when he saw the kitsune and the youkai, and when the youkai's blood trailed to his feet, he thought of Rin being in heat and was afraid from it. Of what other youkai's might do to Rin. That why they turn back…

And yes I did say that I was not those Lemon people, but that thing with the guy and the girl in the ally, well that was nothing ok, anyone can describe that!!! 

If any of you guys have questions or comments please feel free to ask…

Oh and at the beginning of the story, it said that Rin can see the moon shinning from above where she was lying down, in the well….

Well I just sortta forgot about that and gomen ne ok… in Kagome's time, I think it was more like a temple or a little house that was built over the well… well like I said I'm not going to go back and change all that…

Oh, and guys, please review, and try to vote on who hit Rin with his car… ok… your reviews means a lot to me ok… well thanks ok…. Gomen…


	3. Strange Voices

****** ok hello there once again people…. Well if you guys have guessed… of who hit Rin with his car well….. Hummmmmm… 

you guys well have to find out… and I don't know if this chapter is going to be short or long…. Sooo… go ahead and guess… 

and I won't tell you until the next chapter… hehhehehehehhehe I'm so evil…. ^___^

Well now onto the story…… muahahhahahahah…… #__$

************************************************************************

**__**

*Ch.3 - Strange Voices

Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned to where they had left Rin, only to see that she wasn't there. Something was terribly wrong. Sesshoumaru use's his sense of smell to follow where she had went to…

His nose lead him to the nearby spring which Rin's scent still lingers around the area. He didn't only detected Rin's scent, but of youkai's also, and it was of a lizard whom was out looking for a mate. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes redden at the thought of what that lowlife demon might have done to Rin, his Rin. He hurry to the rock where Rin had set her belongings upon. 

He picked up the comb with his right hand and bring it up to his nose closing his red eyes as he takes in Rins' scent.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes coldly and with his youkai speed, he rushed off to find the demon who had taken her…

*If anything happens to her, I will kill you!!!* Sesshoumaru thought to himself, as he follows the youkai's and Rins scent which lead him into the woods. Sesshoumaru's youkai blood races as he came to a tree, once again sniffing and taking in the scent. 

*What is this demon trying to do to you?* Sesshoumaru panic. He speed off again and dashes through the woods. He came up to a well where Rin's scent had stop at. 

Sesshoumaru looked into the dark well and then jumped in. With a deep breath, he swims deep in the dark water, reaching out his clawed hands searching for the girl. 

His head popped back up taking another deep breath, and then disappears once again into the dark water searching for the girl…

*What's going on, I can't find her. Where is she?* Millions of questions runs through his mind of what might had happen to this little human girl. 

After many breaths and many dipping into the water, Sesshoumaru finally gave up and came out of the well, using his clawed hands to climb his way out.

**********

Jaken was waiting under the tree where Rin was supposedly to stay at, for she might return. Sesshoumaru scent mixing with water caught Jakens nose as he turns to see Sesshoumaru coming back from the search, holding Rin's blossom comb that Jaken had gotten her and a piece of yellow cloth in his right hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes was cold with hatred, his clothes all wet, water trailing down his long white youkai hair, and being the little toad demon Jaken is, Jaken can hear Sesshoumaru's heart beat, pounding against his chest like a funeral drum. ( @__@, funeral drum?__? )

"Jaken, we're leaving" Sesshoumaru stated.

"B…but… but milord, what about…"

"Jaken, I said, we're leaving…." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at his little toad servant. 

Jaken bow his head deeply and followed his lord to where Uh-An was. They rod upon Uh-An and flew off into the skies. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going? And where's Rin?" Jaken ask with a concern toned voice. 

After a long silence, Jaken, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer like usual, kind of get the thought of what was going on and where they were going… To find Rin.

*I don't get it, why isn't Lord Sesshoumaru following Rin's scent.* Jaken thought to himself, as a scent lingers in his nose for quite a while now. 

*Why are we following this scent?* Jaken's eyes widen at the thought of what might had happened to Rin and who had caused it, remembering back to where Sesshoumaru had return from the search holding a piece of yellow fabric under the comb in his right hand.

Jaken looked up at his master and gave a nod, understanding of what his master was doing. They then rod in silence until the came to another forest, with the scent of lizards, snake, and any other reptile youkai smell. 

Uh-An came down landing in front of a lizard family. The lizard family looks at Sesshoumaru with fear knowing that his great strength will kill the whole forest creatures with one blow. 

Sesshoumaru uses his nose to detect the lizard that was attacking Rin the night before. He pushes other demons aside and he looks for the lowlife lizard. Sesshoumaru walks deeper into the forest with Jaken following behind him.

They came up to a small little house holding a sickening smell of female youkai's in heat and drunk male youkai's. 

Sesshoumaru clenched his clawed hand and his eyebrows. He took out the little piece of yellow cloth and inhale the scent to know who he was really looking for.

He then walks into the little house, the music stopped and everyone glares at the dog demon in white. 

Sesshoumaru looks around as he sense something trying to escape from the corner of his eye. With his youkai speed, he launches to the lizard youkai that was trying to escape his sight. 

Sesshoumaru holds the lizard demon by the throat as his eyes widens and burns into cold killing red as the scent of the youkai he was holding, was the same one that was on the yellow fabric.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru question the little lizard.

"I…I .. I don't know what you're talking about!" the lizard said in fear.

"Don't you play with me" Sesshoumaru said as he holds up the piece of yellow fabric to the side.

The lizard looks at the yellow piece of cloth from the corner of his eye, his mouth opened wide as for he can feel the Dog Demons blood pulse running to his claws telling him to kill if the lizard won't give an answer.

"I will ask again, where is she?" Sesshoumaru question once again.

"I … I don't know, s…s she fell into… Into…" 

"INTO WHAT?" Sesshoumaru yelled at the little demon.

"Into the well, she fell into the well…"

"Where is she now?" He ask, although he already knows what the youkai was going to say.

"I… I d…don… don't know where … where she is right now…"

Sesshoumaru spun him around and slam him down onto the table, causing cups of wine and food flying off the table. The dog demons eyes were blood red and baring his teeth showing his fangs.

"please, please… I'll tell you what I know" the little lizard said.

"she fell into the well and then this… the pink light came from inside the well. I… I… went up to the well and looked in but she wasn't in there…" the lizard finish.

*Pink light from the well* Sesshoumaru thought as a fear of panic ran through him, knowing that the well was the only thing that Inuyasha's human wench can go back and forth from time. *NO!!!* 

Sesshoumaru's eyes turn back to it's normal ember color and stood up with the lizard still in hand. 

"You deserve to die for even to think that you can lay your lowly youkai scales on this Sesshoumaru's possessions!" with those last words, Sesshoumaru let his poisons into the lizard youkai's throat, killing him instantly.

Sesshoumaru let the body drop from his hold and walked out of the little house with Jaken following behind. Everyone scoot away from the Great Demon Lord as the walks their way.

They came back to where Uh-An was and speed away, heading back to Inuyasha forest.

************************************************************************

@__@ argh!!! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that this chapter will be short ok… well see look here, I'm really really busy at this time of the year ok… 

so sorry if I don't update my other story Love me for who I am…. But I promise that I will post up a sequel to the story ok…. So that you guys won't hate me… oh please don't hate me…. You guys have no idea of what I'm going through right now… 

please feel free to email me and review to me ok… it makes me feel special when people reviews to me ok… gosh I have like 1,000 things going on at like the same time and I'll have to find time for my busy schedule. 

Well if you guys have any questions or so, please feel free to ask me anything ok… but for now, I'm tired and well I'mma go now ok..

And oh, don't forget to guess on who hit Rin ok…. ^__^ 


	4. The Mysterious Man

*****ok… so so so sorry people, for having to keep you guys waiting for like the longest time… well like I said, I'm like so busy and stuff… well this is the next chapter to I'll be waiting…. Remember, you guys have to guess who hit Rin… 

Well I hope that you guys will get like an idea on who hit her… I hope you guys know who it is…. Well I don't know when will be the next time for me to update ok…. So this is you're last chance to guess… 

I must get enough votes and guess from people for me to continue…. Well I've already got who the person is, I just need you guys to guess who it is… well now onto the story…. And enjoy it alrites…

************************************************************************

**__**

Ch.4 - The Mysterious Man

***** Sesshoumaru came back to Inuyasha Forest with his servant Jaken and Uh-An. Standing tall with his long silver hair down his back, he followed his nose straight to where Inuyasha and his companions were…

Sesshoumaru came across the well and glared at it from corner to corner… *I will have you back Rin*… he promised to himself. 

"Milord, must we keep going now?" Jaken asked his master.

With one cold glare form Sesshoumaru, the little toad demon swallowed hard and stared at the ground. His master then turned his back to him and left the well; Jaken quietly followed close behind his master.

**********

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome going to come back?" Shippo whine.

"Ah shut-up you little Pre-Naraku. You've been whining all day!" Inuyasha declared.

"Hey!!! Why did you called me that for?" demanded Shippo.

"Only demons who are afraid of facing a real fight uses they're powers like Naraku!!! Which means you fox-boy!!!"

"Inuyasha, only if I can possess the same power as Kagome, I tell you to sit!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha, holding a crying Shippo in her arms.

"It's ok now Shippo, what Inuyasha said was not true", Sango said to the little fox trying to calm down his tears.

"Humph, you're wasting my time" Inuyasha said, facing his back to Sango and Shippo.

"It's alright Shippo, he's only saying that because he's a half demon. He forgot that you're the much worthier and more full blooded than he is!!!" Sango stated…

Inuyasha was burning red from Sango's last statement…

"I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT A HALF DEMON CAN DO!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the two, raising his small sword above his head racing towards them.

"I guess he also forgot that his sword will only turn into a big fang when Kagome's here, and only to protect!!!" Sango said, as she still stands where she was before, staring at the raging Inuyasha as he charges at them. 

"Sit boy!" Kagome called out from behind a rock as Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"You outta be nicer to Shippo the next time I'm gone or else I'll make you sit forever Inuyasha!!!"

"Kagome, you're back!!!" Shippo cheered happily. Shippo ran up to Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly.

"That was quick Kagome. Why back so soon? I thought you were going to go for a week." Sango asked her friend with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you're back Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me again." Shippo told Kagome pointing to where Inuyasha was.

"I wasn't being mean, you're the one who was getting annoying!"

"Quite now you two, I came back here because I left my study guide at Kaede's, I'm going to go back and get it."

"Uh…. Kagome, can't you stay with us for a little longer?" Shippo complained. 

"I can't Shippo, I have to study or else I won't get my diploma for my Masters. You're still a little fox, but you're already thirteen years old, you don't need me to back you up."

"Well then how come Inuyasha still treats me like a little kid then?"

"He's just a little crazy Shippo." Sango said to Shippo.

"I'm not crazy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Say, where's Miroku?" Kagome ask her friends.

"Miroku is still at Kaede's trying to find the right treatment for a little boy. It's something about his leg."

"Oh"…

Inuyasha got up from his spot where he was sitting down and sniff the air. He clenched his brows at the scent and draw his sword.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Get away from here, that jerk's coming." Inuyasha said to the three of them looking deep into the forest where the scent was coming from.

"You mean your brother?" Shippo declared as Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest with his two headed horse and his toad servant.

"What do you want this time?" Inuyasha question his brother with a smirk on his face.

**********

"I need you here in five minutes…. Yeah, yeah…. Uh hun…. Sure thing…" 

The deep voice stop… Rin was lying down on some sort of soft mat. The voice of that person sounded like he was talking to someone. But it was more like he was talking to himself.

Rin opened her eyes and observe the room. There were lights outside telling that it was daylight. The walls were painted white and clothes were thrown everywhere. There were two guns sitting on a counter with a bra and underwear hanging on the back of a chair. 

Rin slowly got off the mattress and slowly walk to where the bra and underwear was hanging off of the chair. She observe the bra and picked it up with her right hand.

*This is something that Kagome would use* Rin thought. She placed the bra back to where it was and turn her head facing her back. The reflection of herself reflected in the mirror. Rin clench her brows in curiosity and took a few pace towards the mirror.

Rin tilt her head from side to side and raise her left hand to her forehead where she had receive the cut. Never before had she seen herself so clearly. She took her hand back down and observed it. Then put it up against the mirror and smile.

"Still water"… she said to herself.

Rin was playing with her own reflection when the receiver rang and startle her. 

Ring … ring… ring… ring….

The phone rang 4 times as Rin scooted back and stood close the counter. Ring…ring…ring….. Rin was staring to panic. Breathing heavily from panic, she ran under the covers and cover herself with the blanket. The phone stop ringing as she heard the deep voice again and came out of the covers. 

"Hello…" the person said.

"yeah… yeah…. She's still here…. No, I think she's still asleep…"

*That voice, I know that voice…. I heard it before when I was a child*…. Rin thought to herself as she tries to remember who the voice belonged to.

"Alright….bye"… 

"Who is he talking to?" Rin asked herself under her breath and went back to trying to remember who the voice belonged to.

Rin quickly snapped out of her thoughts as foot steps came closer and closer to the door. Rin rolled to a laying position on her back and pretend to be sound asleep. The door open and she snap her eyes shut.

Foot steps went to where the counter was. He grabbed two of his guns and slip it into each side of his gun holder from inside his jacket. Rin open one side of her eye and looked at the person that was with her in the room. 

He had black hair and had on a black suit. His hair was cut short and his white collar was sticking out from the sleeves of his black coat. He slipped on his tie and tucked in his shirt. When he was ready, he turn around and Rin quickly went back into a sleeping form.

He walked to the edge of the bed and observe the girl. Rin fisted her hand from under the blanket and held her breath.

*I want to go home… I want to go home… I want to go home… I want to go home…* Rin wish to herself with the mysterious man sitting down next to her.

He looked at her and move a strand of her hair from her face. *Don't touch me!* Rin thought to herself.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sigh.

"I'll know what to do as soon as Kenji gets here" he finish saying.

*Well he seems to be nice* Rin thought to herself. *Though I am trying to remember who the voice belongs to….* Rin then again peek an eye open. She can only make out the shape of his face when the phone rang again…

"Hello…" he said to the receiver.

"No…no… no…. you got it all wrong…. Stacy… Stacy… wait…. Sta… argh!!!!" he slam the phone and sigh putting his hands to his face…

Rin fully open her eyes when she came across who the voice belonged to. Her eyes were wide open as a flush of panic came across her. The memory only came to her when he got mad and slam the phone.

*But it can't be….* Rin thought to herself….

"It just can't" the words slipped out of her mouth as he tilt his head up and looked at her. Rin gasp…. 

"Oh, good you're awake…" he said to her.

************************************************************************

*****ok, well here's chapter 4.… hope you guys all enjoyed it…. Well so guess who this mysterious person is…. Well can you guys all vote on who he is???

I wonder is any of you guys can guess who he is… hahahhaha….. I'll give you prompt if any of you guys can guess who this person is…

Well I'll post the next chapter very soon when I get all the votes in… and if I don't get enough votes…. I won't post the next chapter ok… ^___^ sorry for keeping you guys waiting…. But hey…. I've already got the next chapter down too…

So all you guys need to do is vote on who the guy is… 

Well laters now ok…. So remember to vote and review ok… ja ne…


	5. The Chase

*****well hey there… well guess who or not, you guys didn't get it right… not to mention, no one reviewed, I only got like 3 review for this chapter.. *snif, snif…*

Well I just hope that you guys all will enjoy this chapter too… and so, special thanks to: 

****

*New Fan **(hurdling@msn.com****)**

****

*marnika

****

*cookie6

****

*New Fan

*****thanks to them for reviewing to me… you guys make me feel so special… well guys, I hope you guys all like this next chapter ok… ^___^

************************************************************************

**__**

Ch.5 - The Chase

Sesshoumaru stare at Inuyasha coldly. His face was clam as always and there was no movement coming form Sesshoumaru. The only thing that was moving was his long youkai hair which the wind was playing with.

"I have not come here to listen to your barks Inuyasha".

"Then why are you here?" Inuyasha question his older brother.

Sesshoumaru was getting very annoyed by Inuyasha's mocking smirk. He felt his demon blood boiling through his veins, even Inuyasha himself can sense it. But Inuyasha's mocking smirk remains the same while staring back at his brother.

"I see that the girl isn't with you. What does she need this time? A box of pad?" Inuyasha finish with a even more annoying laugh. A laugh that could make Sesshoumaru kill everyone in the whole world, the kind of laugh that can wake the dead from their graves.

Sesshoumaru took hold of his sword while he heard Inuyasha drop down to the ground with force.

"Sit!!!" Kagome yelled out to Inuyasha.

"What you do that for wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That was very offending Inuyasha. You should never have said that!"

"Said what?"

"Don't try to fool me you half-breed!!! You know what I'm talking about." Kagome said with her eyes close and had her back to Inuyasha.

"What? About pads? Isn't that what girls use?"

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed again.

"Alright… alright, I won't say it again!" Inuyasha said back to Kagome.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, what do you want now?" Sango said to the Youkai Lord coldly.

"I have come here for a possession of mine." Sesshoumaru said to the group.

"Possession? Feh, you mean the Tetsuiga? Well forget it! I'm not giving it up for a fight and I thought you gave up on it long ago you white mutt!" Inuyasha called back to his older brother.

"Cut you barks Inuyasha, milord has not come here for that damn sword!" Jaken said from behind his master.

"Well he's here for a "possession" right? I suppose this is to only possession that he's after. Well get it through your full demon brain you white poodle, only humans and half-breeds, like me can wield the Tetsuiga." Inuyasha barked at the two demons in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's poison claw was now ready to kill his opponent, but he must remain clam or else he'll never get the Shikon No Tama from Kagome and will or might not get Rin back.

"I am not here for the fang. I am here for the Shikon No Tama that this miko has." Everyone stare at Sesshoumaru in shocked. Inuyasha was the most stunned by his brothers statement.

"What? Are you out of you mind fluff brain?"

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath and close his eyes, praying to whatever god that was up there to help him through what he'll have to say for the gang to understand.

"No Inuyasha. This Lord of the White Youkai Clan says no lie. The girl who travels with this Sesshoumaru has gone through the well and into that wench of yours time. It is my will that I must protect her and bring her back." The youkai lord stated.

At that, the whole Inuyasha crew's jaws dropped open. Sesshoumaru has never show emotions or any sign of caring. But the will of protecting this human girl? What has gotten into him to say that? 

Inuyasha close up his jaw and blinked a couple of times at his brother and then turned around and hop next to a close tree and sat down. Inuyasha stared blankly into space and wondered about what he has just heard from his brother, from Sesshoumaru.

*What has gotten into that guy? Is he on drugs or something? That was freaky. I would have rather given up my sword then to hear him say that!!!* Inuyasha thought to himself. The two brothers stared at each other for a long time, there was silence in the air, no one talked and no scent or signs of anything while the stare when on.

************************************************************************

****

"Naraku!!!"

Rin scooted away from him and fell off the bed. She quickly stood up with the blanket in her hands…

"Stay away from me…." she said with trembling lips…

"wait, wait…. Wait…. I'm here to help you…. See… see… I'm a cop… you know a police… FBI, CIA???" he said taking out his wallet and showing her his badge.

****

"no, you stay away from me or else Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you this time"… 

"whoa… wa…. What???" He said in confusion. "Who's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

There was a long pause between the two. Rin stood still at where she was standing. She was confuse at the Naraku that was standing in front of her. His hair was cut short and combed into a style where the tip of his hair stands up in the front of his forehead. Though he no longer had the purplish color on his eyelids, the features of his face still resembles the one she seen a long time ago when she was just a child.

*Can he be the same Naraku I met when I was just a child?* Rin thought to herself. She then look around the room and ran towards the exit of the door… the man who looks like Naraku block her way and held her tightly with both of his arms. Rin felt herself being lifted up from the floor as he tries to hold her back and from her screaming.

Rin kicked his ankle as he tripped on a pair of pants and fell on the ground. Rin ran back to where the mirror was and grab whatever she could to throw at him. Rin was starting to run out of items to throw at the mysterious man looking like Naraku. There was a box of pistil sitting next to a hand gun with bullets rolling off the counter. Rin grabbed the box of pistil and threw it at the man.

Lastly, she grabbed the hand gun by the handle and tries to throw it at the man who was blocking himself from the items. As she holds up the gun, the man yelled out with both hands in front oh him.

"woooh…. Woooohhhh… hey, hey, now, calm down…. Calm down… give me the gun…" He said to her reaching out his right hand for the gun.

Rin remember how the seven men who were chasing after her the night before each had a weird looking object in their hand, just like the one she was now holding. They were firing at her, trying to kill her with this weird object. Rin took a quick glance at the gun in her hand and held it how the man who was firing at her did. 

"Stay back!!!" Rin yelled at him.

"Give me the gun!!!" he demanded.

"No!!! I'll, I'll kill you with… with, this…" She reply, not knowing what word to use how to describe the gun.

"Look lady, I know you're crazy, but I'm not going to hurt you!" He said to her.

"Lair! You sent one of your minions to come after me while my lord is away so that you can hurt him again!!!" Rin shouted back at him. "Well I'm not a little girl anymore, you can't make anyone guard me, you no longer have the Shikon No Tama… you died!!!"

"Hey, hey, what…what are you talking about? The what Tama? Who???…" He said in confusion. 

"If Kikyo can come back to life, then you probably came back the same way she did."

"What??? Wha…" the man who resembles Naraku was cut off from a gun fire. The woman who was standing in front of him was firing at him with her eyes closed and her head turn to the side. Rin's teeth was crunched together while shooting at the man. Naraku covered himself with both of his arms and jumped to the other side of the bed, yelling like a girl.

The gun stop to a "click" sound; It was out of bullets. Rin kept shooting but the sound of the gun wasn't as loud as before. Rin open one side of her eye and saw Naraku peering out from behind the bed. Naraku fully stood up and Rin threw the gun at him, hitting him above his right eye. 

"AUUUHHH!!!" Naraku yelled out, putting both of his hands to his right eye. Rin ran from the room and into the living room which connects to the kitchen. She headed towards the door and tries to open it but found that it was locked. The door was made of wood and she didn't know how to open it. 

She quickly turn around holding up her long kimono, and ran towards a large window. *At least this is something that I would recognize how to use* Rin thought as she slide the window frame open. She stepped outside and onto the balcony. Rin walked slowly towards the end of the rails and stared at the city with wide eyes. 

Her eyes went teary at the sight of the city, the noises, and the big buildings. Rin was at least a thousand foot above ground and there was absolutely no way she could get down from where she was standing. Naraku came out of the bedroom with a bleeding eyebrow.

Rin quickly step onto the wooden rail and looked around her, there was no where to hide, her only chance now was to jump to the other balcony that was about six foot from where she was standing.

"Hey!!! Hey you, lady!!!" Naraku yelled out with his right eye closed and breathing heavily. "Don't jump alright… Just don't do anything stupid." Rin panic at the sight of him and ran across the wooden rail with both of her hands out to balance herself. 

"HEY!!!!! You crazy son of a… argh!!!" Naraku ran out to the balcony, watching her jump to the other side/balcony. 

Rin reached the end of the wooden balcony and took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped. If she miss's the jump, then she did not deserved to be raise by a youkai lord. She was half way in the air when she opened her eyes and reached out both of her arms and hung onto Naraku's neighbors balcony.

She worked her way into the cup of the balcony by pulling herself with both of her arms and then lifted up her right foot in. Behind her, she can hear Naraku yelling and shouting at her.

"YOU CRAZY!!!….. YOU CRAZY…. BAKA!!! BAKA…!!! COME BACK HERE… YOU CRAZY LADY!!!"

But Rin didn't care, if she can make it the first one, then she could do it again. She got onto the wooden rail again and ran across like before and jumped onto the next one. When she got into the next one, she looked back to see Naraku doing the same thing she was doing; jumping and hanging onto balcony after balcony. 

Rin jumped across two more until she came to one that has its frame door two inches peered open. Exhausted from all the jumping and running, she ran inside and found a couple making out on the couch bare naked.

The woman screamed and reached for the blanket and the man fell over the couch and cover his own private yelling profanity at her. Rin herself closed her eyes at the sight yelling out apologies to them and then made her way to the door. 

She grabbed onto the knob and shook it to open with panic that Naraku was going to be there soon. She then turn the knob and the door open for her. Rin stepped out of the apartment and looked down both sides of the hall. She had to make her decision quick which way to go.

Rin can hear yelling and screaming from inside of the small apartment again, telling her that Naraku must be inside now. She felt the door open and made a ran for it.

"Gomen… Gomen, I'm after her, see… see, cop here…" Naraku said outside of the room showing the couple his badge. The man inside slam the door in his face. Naraku turn around to find that Rin was running down the hallway back to where his apartment was.

He chased after her, still having his right eye closed and tired from all the jumping that he had to do. 

Rin ran down the hall with her long black hair bouncing behind her back and holding up her long kimono from tripping. Her lips were parted from her breathing and her eyes watered from fear. Rin was almost at the corner and to the end of the hall when she looked behind her and see that Naraku was close behind.

*Why isn't he using his powers to stop me?* Rin thought still looking back.

She finally came to the turning of the corner. Rin's eyes was wide in shocked and felt herself gasping for air when a man dressed in a black suit identical to Naraku's walked in front of her. 

He was tall with black hair, almost combed the same way as Naraku's and his face was calm and emotionless. When Rin contacted his eyes, she can hear herself repeating a name under her breath. He himself was shocked at the sight of her and almost turned white.

Rin's sight became blurry and can see the man standing in front of her making out the sound of her name.

__

"Rin"… She thought she heard him say. Except for the color of his hair, he was identical to her lord.

Rin collapse and fell, she felt herself fainting in his arms as she whispered a name under her breath.

"Sesshoumaru…." 

************************************************************************

*****Sorry people, I had to change the nook to balcony*** gosh I'm so dumb…. $__$

**********

^___^ ok, so what did you guys think??? Shocking huh??? I know huh… gosh, out of all the guys from the Inuyasha series, why did it had to be Naraku???

Well you see, since everyone was making all the other characters nice and soft, I wanted to make Naraku nice too. I mean, he must be sad from all the mean stories that fans writes about him. Well like I said, I'm a nice person, I want to make everyone nice sometimes too… 

I'm also thinking of make another story about him being nice. I don't know, it's just probably me I guess. Well hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I know it didn't make sense in some parts of it…

You know like the "nook" part… I didn't know which on to use, the balcony or the patio. So I choose the nook, of course he does live in a apartment… so why not???

Well if there's any questions feel free to email me…. Well gtg until the next chapter ok…. ^___^


	6. Confusion

***** hey there again people, gosh I'm so so so so so… SORRY!!!! Well I updated chapter 9 to Love Me For Who I Am…. So you guys can go and read it and review and stuff… speaking of reviews, I don't get much reviews from people… I'm surprise that people likes this story better than the other one…0.0

Ok, so I stop in the last chapter when Rin fainted in that one guy's arms… well yep… you guys all didn't guess it… He was "Sesshoumaru" ^_^… and NO…. he didn't hit Rin with the car, it was that other guy that looked like Naraku… so in other words, it was Naraku… (awwww-man!!!… yeah, yeah shut-up) ^_________^

Ok, so this is how it is. This is a "**VERY**… **VERY**" **important note**… so you guys all must read it ok… alright…

Ok…. Naraku died in the past and is now reincarnated as someone else…. I thought that since Kikyo was horrible in the past and in the future when she reincarnated as Kagome, (Kagome's nice) I think that Naraku should be nice too…

I know, I know… "all the guys in the Inuyasha series, why did you have to pick Naraku Mimi???" well like I said, I'm a nice person, so I think he should be nice as a new person too… you know, in the future???

Now, onto the next note… ok, so as far as you guys can see it, I decided to call the story "I'll Be Waiting"… well it's like this, Rin died in the past _(if you read the summary I put up, you'll know what I mean)_….. and so Sesshoumaru now has the Shikon Jewel with him… 

There's no more Jewel in the future right? So guess who has it??? Yep ^_^ So since he couldn't revive her back to life with Tenseiga anymore, he used the jewel and wish's to meet her again and find her in the future someday so he can be with her…. Well I guess his wish has come true huh???… hehhehehe…

But will Rin stay in the future with him: "Future Sesshoumaru", or will she go back with her "Past Sesshoumaru"? That's why I decided to call the story "I'll Be Waiting" because it's really based on "Future Sesshoumaru's" wish… his wish on waiting for Rin to come back to him.

Oh yes, and by the way, "Future Sessy" has a name, I won't tell you… You can read and find out for yourself. But remember, Rin doesn't know that it's the "same'o same'o" Sessy-sama from the past… not throughout the whole story…. Awww… V_V

Ok, so now onto the story…. Hope you'll enjoy it… and remember to read and review…. Ok…. ^___^

Oh yeah, and that description on the hair, lets just say that it's spiked…. ^__^ guys looks so hot in spiky hair…

************************************************************************

**__**

Ch. 6 - Confusion 

Inuyasha was still confuse at his brother Sesshoumaru. Even after having Sesshoumaru explained to him twice, and Jaken pounding him on the head with his staff yelling at him how ungrateful he is, he was still suspicious at the two. 

The two brothers stood apart from each other for the rest of the day. Inuyasha was suspicious that his brother wasn't going to stick to his words, and Sesshoumaru felt embarrassed form his words earlier. Kagome and Sango tried to get the two brothers to get along and talk about the situation while Shippo went to fetch Miroku to help this out.

*_why do I have a bad feeling about Sesshoumaru going to the other world? Is he really going to get the girl back? Hummm…_* Inuyasha debated with himself.

*_How disgraceful of me to even come here in the first place. Do I really need Rin back? I can leave Inuyasha and his crew and then come back for Rin when that woman from the future finds her and brings her back to the past… "No" I can't do that to her. Rin has faith in me, I can't allow her to be by herself in the future. How is she going to live…_* Sesshoumaru debated to himself weather to leave or not, and then came to a conclusion that he must go to the future and get the girl back to where she belongs; with him, with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Sango were building a fire while Shippo hopped next to Kagome. Kagome stare at the little fox and then lifted her head up to see Miroku walking not far away.

"Miroku, you're back…" Sango said happily.

"Hello Sango, hello Kagome, Inuyasha, Jaken, Sesshoumaru…." Miroku stopped and lift his eyebrows. "JAKEN, SESSHOUMARU??? What are you two doing here???" He declared as he holds up his own staff.

"Shippo you didn't tell him?" Kagome ask the little fox.

"Well, not exactly… I only said that you guys needed to discuss on something over the Shikon No Tama." Shippo reply to Kagome.

"A discussion? About what?" The monk ask as he clam himself down.

"Well….ummm…." Kagome couldn't get herself to explain to the monk. Miroku looked around him and sees' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sitting apart from each other, not glancing at one another. Each of the brothers had their arms cross and had on a calm expression with their eyes closed as if thinking to themselves over a 'seems like' serious situation. 

"Well… I see that Sesshoumaru is here, and I can see that he's been here quite long… no cracks on the ground, no scent of blood or danger, no nothing… what's going on Kagome?" Miroku ask Kagome again, and then had on his perverted smirk and checked her out from head to toe. 

"Don't tell me that Sesshoumaru's here for you Kagome, if he is, then count me in the fight… if I was who' you were waiting for I mean…." At that, Sesshoumaru peered his eyes open and glare at the monk. Inuyasha stood up from his sitting spot and held out his fist.

"Hey!!! One word from you to Kagome again and I'll…" *BONG* Inuyasha was cut off. Sango hitted Miroku upside the head with a fire log, with flame burning on its end.

"pervert!" Sango mumbled.

"Thanks Sango…" Kagome thanked her friend and then turn back to the pervert monk. "No Miroku, Sesshoumaru is here because of the Shikon No Tama."

"The Shikon No Tama?" Miroku ask still on the ground.

"Rin seemed to have gone to the future through the well and he must use the jewel to get her back…" Kagome finished.

"Oh so it may seem…" the monk said getting off the ground and brushing dust off himself. "How old is she now?" With that said, Sesshoumaru quickly got off the ground and stood up in full height. Inuyasha stares at his brother with his ears twitching in wide eyes and with his arms still cross. Kagome and Shippo sigh while Sango clenched her fist with anger, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…….."

"Just kidding…" The monk quickly reply to the rest with a big smile on his face.

"I believe that you are a monk, not a woman watcher. Monks have no affection towards woman." Once again, the gang had their jaws dropped open at Sesshoumaru's statement. Sesshoumaru sat himself down again and closed his eyes, ignoring the ones around him.

*_Scary!!!_* Inuyasha thought to himself while the rest (especially Miroku) was still stun at Sesshoumaru's words.

"B…b… but milord you…."

"Cut the crap Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said coldly at the demon frog. Jaken stares back to Inuyasha and shrugs his small toad demon shoulders. 0_0...

"Let's all get some sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow morning shall we?" Kagome said with a big smile, and then frown again while walking up to her pack and taking out her sleeping bag to set out for the night. 

************************************************************************

"How long have she been asleep?" Kenji ask with his right hand in his pocket and his left on the frame of the door with eyes close, deep in thoughts.

"what?" the man who looks like Naraku asks' in confusion.

"The girl, how long have she been asleep?" He ask again. This time, he clenched his fist and narrowed his eyebrows.

"How long have you've been here!?!? She's been asleep since…" Naraku snapped back at his co-worker.

"You may go…"

"Huh?" 

For a moment there, Kenji had forgotten that he was no longer in feudal times, and it's been so long since he last saw Rin. Kenji took in a deep breath and exhale which seems like a sigh. He licked his lips and peered open his golden eyes. "Leave, go and get me something to eat…" he finally said.

"What would you like?" 

"Anything… uhh… maybe some Ramen Noodles. Something,… anything… just get out of here." Kenji sigh once again leaving the spot he was standing before.

"Hey man, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, just tire… I'll watch the girl, you go and get us something to eat."

"O…k…" Naraku watches Kenji as he leaves the room.

"Toshi…" Kenji caught him before he closes the apartment door.  


"What?"

"Don't drive too crazy…" He said with his clam face as usual.

"Sure, whatever…." with that Toshi left the apartment, leaving Kenji to watch over the sleeping girl.

Kenji walk over to the sleeping girl and sat down next to her, watching her sleeping form. 

*_ It's been so long… this was the kimono I gave her long ago… the same one I gave to Rin… my' Rin. _* Kenji thought to himself as he holds Rin's small hand and held it close to his lips. Although he was now in a human form and has not transform back to a youkai for centuries, his youkai senses still runs in his system. Just as he was about to place a small kiss on her hand, his senses told him that the girl was wakening.

Kenji quickly let go of Rin's hand as she moans in her sleep. Kenji stood up and walked back to where he was standing earlier. Rin twists her head from left to right and holds up her arm to her head opening her eyes. Rin observes the sealing and lead her eyes down to the blanket that covers her small body. She push's herself up with her arms and holds the blanket close to her chest as she sees the man standing at the door way with his back to her.

"You're awake…" Kenji said calmly to the wakened girl . 

"What do you want?" Rin asks the stranger as he turns himself around to face her staring straight at her brown eyes. Rin gasp at his resemblances when she discovered his eyes and his clam face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?!?!" She said as she drops the blanket and push's herself up more. There was a silence between the two, and then she realizes that it was not her lord who was standing before her but a stranger who looked like him. Rin settle herself down again and tilt her head down.

"Gomen… I thought you were someone else." Rin said to the man.

"There was a report about a runaway geisha… are you not her?" Kenji said to Rin with both of his hands in his pocket with his clam features. He must not let her know who he is, although at the time being he just wants to hold her and never let go, she mustn't know about his past.

"N…no… is that why I'm here?" She ask in curiosity. Kenji blink a couple of times and catch his gaze to the floor. He stare back at her and sigh that she really was from the past, just like how his Rin went to the future a long time ago. 

"I must ask you a few questions… is that alright with you?" He ask her.

"uhhh… sure…" She reply to him, holding onto the blanket again.

"I am Kenji Yamotohimi. The people on the streets who had witnessed the shooting last night said that you were who they were after. The man and the woman who owned the store were killed last night at 8:37 p.m. may I ask why they were after you?" Kenji said to her looking straight at her again.

"I don't know, I… was running and bumped into a man in white clothing… I thought it was some I know but he started dragging me into this place, and so…. Uhhhh… I punched him, that's why he had his men after me." Rin said to Kenji.

*_ Why am I asking her these silly questions… I know she didn't do anything. She's from the past… what am I saying…she from the past, she from the past……_* Kenji tighten his eyebrows and reminded himself that Rin was from the past and must have just gotten through the well last night as well.

"Where are you from?" Kenji ask her walking up to the window and looking out at the sight of the city. There was honking noises coming from the streets not too far away and city lights, lightening up the city. The moon was still full, but not as bright as the night before and the stars were shining brightly in the dark skies.

"I'm… uhhhhhhhh……" Rin swallow. She couldn't tell him where she was from, and if she did, he wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Go on…" 

"Ummm… may you tell me what time and period this is? And what year?" She ask him nervously, trying not to get herself messed up in what year she was in. 

"This is 2004, March 15." Kenji stated.

"2004 you say?" Rin's eyes went wide in shocked. She had travel through the well five hundred years to the future. Rin quickly push off the blanket and panic. Kenji turned around and watch the girl as she got off the bed. Rin tripped on her long kimono as she got off the bed and Kenji hurried to her side. Rin stared up at him and then gets up quickly as Kenji held her by the shoulders.

"I must find Kagome…" Rin said getting up.

"Who's Kagome?" he played along.

"Kagome is the only one who can take me back to my time." Rin reply.

"Your time?" he asked her, she only nodded and cast her gaze to the ground.

"I'm confuse…" He lied again.

"To be honest with you Sess… um, Kenji-sama, I'm from the past. Five hundred years from the past." She tells him. He only remained clam while Rin was nearly out of breath from shock.

"I have to find Kagome-san. She is the only person who knows how and can transport me back to where I belong." Rin said to him again.

*_ Your wish has come true by seeing her once again Kenji-san, but remember that she is your past self Sesshoumaru's Rin. You may not be able to be with her. You know very well that Sesshoumaru will come after her like how you went after your Rin long ago. She will go back with her Sesshoumaru Kenji, you must understand that. _* A voice told him in his mind.

* _If Inuyasha is able to be with Kagome, then why can't I be with Rin? _*

* _Don't play dumb with me Sesshoumaru or should I say Kenji, would you have let Rin stay with Kenji a long time ago? Of course not…"_

Kenji sigh to himself knowing that his instincts were true. She was his past self's Rin, not himself as Kenji. Kenji walked up to the girl in the red kimono and held her by the shoulders trying to look into her eyes. Rin tilted her head up and saw golden eyes staring into her brown ones. 

"I am a undercover agent, I will help you find Kagome…" Kenji couldn't help it but hug the woman in front of him. He had his arms around her neck his nose in her long raven black hair. Rin wasn't hugging him back but was stun at his reactions. Rin swallowed a couple of times and ask herself over and over why he did what he did. 

Rin was so confuse at the man name Kenji who looked like her lord. Of course if it was her lord, he would have never done that. He would just turn around and leave and have her to follow close behind. It felt strange having someone who looked so much like her master to hold her like that. Of course if it was from Jaken, she wouldn't have minded much, but from Sesshoumaru, you don't expect that. 

Rin raise up her right arm and tapped him on his back to let her go. She tapped him a few times but it seems that he didn't care. She tap him harder and pushed him away from her. Rin bit her lips when he finally let go of her and had her back to him as he step away from the her.

"Gomen… I… uhhhh…. Gomen." he said to her, feeling stupid now that he had hugged her in such a way, without her know what he was feeling or what was going on.

"Uhhh… my lord and you have the same resemblance. I don't expect such an embrace from him." Rin said to Kenji with her back still to him.

"I look like your lord?" He ask her.

"Hai… ummm… but he has a crescent moon on his forehead and red marks on his checks. He also has white hair…" Rin reply back nervously.

"White hair?" Kenji was happy to hear Rin describe him, he was forgetting what he had looked like in the past.

"Uhhh…. Hai… he's not human." Rin said looking back towards him. Kenji cast his gaze at her once again and smile a bit at the girl.

"He's a demon then?" it was more of a statement than an question, but Rin smiles back and nodded anyway. There was a long silence between the two; Kenji looked off to blankness and Rin studied his features, comparing it to her lord Sesshoumaru's.

*_ Without the hair and the markings, he looks exactly like Sesshoumaru-sama. _* Rin told herself.

"Tell me of your lord Rin…" Rin look up to him in shock that he knew what her name was. Kenji scolded himself for making a wrong move like that and had to think of another lie to play along again.

"How did you know my name, I never told you my name…" Rin said in shock.

"Oh… uhhh…. I heard you said it when you were asleep… you said something about your Lord Sesshoumaru to help you and you said your name…" he lie to her clearing his throat.

"Oh… so… I was talking in my sleep?" Rin ask Kenji. Now he knows how friendly she can be, even to a stranger, she can just talk things out.

"Yes Rin… you were talking in your sleep…" Kenji said to her with a smile.

************************************************************************

Ok people, here you have it, chapter 6 to I'll Be Waiting… I hope that all of you guys like it…. It took me 3 days just to write this… oh and if there are any errors, please let me know…

I had to remove the story and then post it again because I messed it up… gosh, what was I thinking… "nook?" well I had that changed….

Well my dad has to use the computer so no time for proof reading ok… so sorry if there are any mistakes… and I'll try to post up notes if there are any ok…

READ AND REVIEW!!! ^___^


	7. Ramen Noodles

***** hey there people, sorry for the long long long wait… I was really really busy…. I tried so hard just for updating…. I'm so serious, well sorry again. I hope that you guys will like this next chapter… I don't have that much review so I don't know if I'll be updating as quick as I should be…

***** for my other story, I only had like 3 review…. O_O…. so I don't know, it's really up to you guys to tell me to update or not… my other story is really an OOC story…. I try to put all the girl characters from the show, and make it into one person. Which is Rin… I'm a really big fan of Rin/Sessy pairing, so that's why I chose her for that particular part.

***** oh, and about Kenji's hair, well he now has black hair, cause it's now in the present. I wanted him to have dark hair cause, of course, it will be explain in later chapters… hehheheeheehe…….. ^_^

***** well right now, I'm going through some big time drama… I hate it!!! It's so confusing, I really don't know what to do… well all I can do now is just probably wait and see what'll happen next. I still love writing, and writing gives me some freedom and it makes me feel more alive… I don't know, it's probably because I know that I'm not the only freak in this world who loves writing….. Hehhehehhheee ^___^

***** well now, onto the story….. Hope you guys will enjoy it ok…. ^__^

************************************************************************

**__**

Ch.7 - Ramen Noodles 

"I never knew that I talk in my sleep…" Rin said, feeling a little embarrassed. "What else did I say?" She ask him with her eyes popping upwards to him.

"Nothing else…" he said with a grin on his face. 

*_I wonder if I do that around Sesshoumaru-sama…_* Rin thought to herself.

"You said that you were from the past Rin… tell me how you're suppose to get back…" Kenji question Rin with his calm expression again. 

"I… uh… don't know…." She trailed off.

"How did you get here?" 

"Well, there was a youkai, and he chase me through the woods…" She tries to explain to Kenji. "I tried to get help from Inuyasha by running to where he was, but I tripped on my kimono and fell through the well." Rin said quickly as she thought that it really was Sesshoumaru who was standing before her. "Gomen-nasai, Kenji-sama…" she finish lowering her head low staring at the ground, and her fingers playing with the end of her kimono.

Kenji walk closer to her and reached for her chin to tilt her head up so he can see her face. He observed her while a silence slipped by. Those deep brown eyes, long dark raven hair, pale skin, her innocents, and the red kimono that she was still wearing took him back to his long ago memory of his Rin. Although he wasn't in his youkai form, her scent still touches the tips of his nose and reaches his senses of smell.

"Why are you apologizing?" He ask her still looking deep in her eyes.

"Because I've always been a burden." She said as a statement.

"You think that you're a burden to your Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I always have been… to him, and to everyone else." Rin pointed out to him. Kenji let go of her chin and took a few paces past her.

"Why do you say that?" He ask in an almost sad tone, as if what she had said was true.

"Jaken-sama told me so… I've been a burden to everyone I come across. To all the village people, to Inuyasha and Kagome's friends, and especially to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kenji turn his head sideways and listens as Rin says this. His expression became soft and his golden eyes sad. "I always get in trouble and Sesshoumaru-sama always comes to my rescue."

"Are you happy that Sesshoumaru-sama always comes to your rescue?" Kenji asks in curiosity.

"Yes… but, sometimes… I feel really bad because Sesshoumaru-sama will get hurt badly just rescuing me. And then I would think that, it would have been better if I was dead… I died once, and seeing him hurt like that, I….." Rin was cut off. She found masculine fingers against her lips and golden eyes looking down upon her. Sesshoumaru, realizing what he was doing, suddenly removed his hand from her warm lips and cast his eyes on the ground.

"Never say that you were dead. That word is sin, I don't want you to curse yourself by such a word just because your Sesshoumaru-sama gets injure for rescuing you. I think it's necessary of him to get injure because he doesn't watch you closely. Never wish that you were dead again, do you hear me Rin?" He said looking at her closely. Rin obey him by nodding her head casting her eyes to the ground.

"Gomen Kenji-sama…"

"Don't apologize, it's not necessary to do so…" he said calmly to Rin.

Just as they finish their conversation, the front door pop open and Toshi walk through the door. He was holding two bowls of Ramen Noodles in one hand and two bottle of water in the other. He held a big bag of potato chip between his teeth and holds onto a bag full of snakes and goodies with his right pinky. He close the door with his right foot and locks the door with his left hand, trying not to spill the noodles. 

Kenji observes Toshi putting the bag of potato chips and snakes on the kitchen table as Rin scooted behind Kenji. She had her right hand against Kenji's shoulder with her eyes popping out from behind him to study the man that had just walked in. He still had his jacket on and a band aid on his right eye. After he set down the snakes he walked in the room holding the two bowls of noodles along with two forks.

"Well… lookie here, Little Miss. Trouble Maker is finally awake… You sure have been asleep for a long time, I otta' call you Sleeping Beauty…" Toshi said to Rin extending his arms from high to low as he speaks. Kenji and Rin just stares at Toshi in silent. "What? What are you' staring at? You got my life on the line just by jumping off the balcony to another one… you trash my apartment by using my gun, trying to kill me, and on top of that, you threw the gun at me, hitting just right above my eye, my right' eye… what would I do if you got my eye instead? Stacy will surely be giving me another nick-name, and believe me it won't be Spiderman any more. More likely Superman or…or… One Eye Willie!!!" Toshi scolded Rin watching her as she clung tighter onto Kenji's shirt.

"Toshi…" Kenji said his name to calm him down. He then step up to Toshi and took a bowl of noodle from him. Toshi sat down on the wooden chair and took the lid off of his bowl and dug into it hungrily. 

"Oh, and by the way girl, you won't get any because you cause to much trouble…" Toshi said with his mouth full and then stuffs his mouth more with noodle. Kenji stirs the bowl to untangle the noodles and then hands it to Rin.

"Eat this… you must be hungry by now." he said handing her the bowl. Toshi stares up at the two and Rin stares back. Toshi just shrugs his shoulders and then drank the juice from the bowl. 

"That's ok, I'm not hungry…" Rin lied. Kenji stares back at Toshi only to see him have his head towards the sealing with his bowl blocking his face gulping down the juice. 

"Don't mind about him, he's just a little mad. He'll get over it soon. Eat it before it gets cold." Rin stares at Kenji as he blinks with a nod of his head and Rin excepted the bowl with both hands.

"If I eat this, then what will you eat?" 

"Don't worry about me." Kenji reply.

Toshi got up from his sitting spot and heads into the kitchen letting out a burp. Rin stares down at the noodles and observes the plastic bowl and the fork. Rin swallows a couple of time but can't seem to know how to use the fork. 

"Why aren't you eating, you're not hungry?" Kenji says to her, seeing that she has not even touch the fork from the bowl.

"I never have use any eating utensils before… I, travel with my lord and I'm only use to eating with my hands… I don't even know how chopsticks are used for eating, only for putting up my hair…" Rin explained to Kenji feeling a little embarrasses for the fact that she can't use the fork just to feed herself. If Jaken was here, he would have just let her go hungry, and then she'll just end up using her hands as always. It was always neither a fish on a stick, or her hands.

"Here, let me show you…" Kenji said as he took the bowl from her hands. He held onto the fork and twisted some noodles on it and held it up close to her mouth. Rin open her mouth to except the noodle and chew on it and then swallowed. He was about to continue but she held onto his hand stopping him to do so. 

"Thank-you, I think I know how it works now. I can eat on my own…" She said to him and then takes the bowl from him again; taking every step how to use the fork from observing him. Kenji watch's as she eats the noodle clear from the plastic bowl. After she had ate, he lead her out of the room and into the kitchen and pour her a glass of water. Toshi, who was munching on some deserts, drags his head up to watch the two as the came into the kitchen.

"Toshi…" Kenji call to him to stop him from his goodies. 

"What?" He said with is mouth parted with crumbs on his lips.

"I must talk to you in private." Kenji pointed out to him. 

"So?" He ask Kenji dumbly as he drags his tongue to the gum of his teeth and sucking on the side of his check. 

"So I must talk to you…. Now…" Kenji commanded as he drag Toshi off his chair by the back of his collar to the corner of the house.

Rin stares at the two as they started their conversation. Toshi keeps lifting his eyebrows in shock every time Kenji finishes a sentence. Rin couldn't hear what the two were discussing about, but she was sure enough that they were talking about her coming from the past. This time, Toshi's mouth dropped open and held his left hand up his head and streak his hair back. They came back to where Rin was standing, Toshi still in shock and Kenji had on his calm expression as always.

"You're from the past?" Toshi blurted out. "Oh, I ah… s…s…sorry…" Kenji just glance at Toshi and step up to Rin.

"Rin… I want you to come with me." He said as he took her by the arm and lead her out of the apartment with his suit jacket on. "Toshi, remember what I told you…"

"Yeah, I'll… I'll keep that in mind." Toshi sigh after the two and then closes the door behind them.

**********

Kenji held Rin's hand and took her into the elevator. When they got out of the building, Rin moved closer to Kenji and held onto his jacket, fearing that something might happen to her like the night before. They walk to his black Mercedes as Rin stops when she saw the car.

"What's that?" She ask in fear pointing a finger at the car.

"It's a car."

"Is it safe?"

"Hai."

"That car almost killed me."

"It was the driver who almost killed you. The driver was controlling it."

"You mean you almost killed me by controlling it?"

"No, cars come in many shape, color, and sizes. Toshi was driving my car when he hit you."

"Oh, so it was Toshi-sama who almost killed me?"

"Yes. But that was an accident and he didn't mean to do it. He probably didn't see you when he hit you. Toshi's not a bad person, we work together to catch all the bad guys. He won't hurt you… I promise." Kenji looks at Rin and then remembers that she was afraid of Toshi because his looks were identical to Naraku's. "Don't tell me that he also lived in your time." He played along.

"Hai. He tries to kill Sesshoumaru-sama many times and also tries to kill his half brother Inuyasha many times." Hearing Inuyasha's name made Kenji's eyes soft once again. He hated his brother long ago, but now him being all alone in the world, he actually miss's his half brother. Although Inuyasha was only a half-breed, he would give anything for another good fight with their fathers twin swords.

"Come"… Kenji says to Rin as they walk to the car. He open the car door for her and gesture for her to take her seat. He then walks to the drivers side and claimed into the car. He pull Rin's seatbelt for her and did the same to himself. Kenji started the engines to his car and they left to the mall to get Rin some modern clothes. 

************************************************************************

ARGH!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh, I hate myself people… I was suppose to make this chapter longer, much longer…. But I guess I couldn't…. gosh, I hate myself… and so so so so so so so so sorry for keeping you guys wait for my updating… I have so many things to do, and such little time… 

Well I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible ok… and so if there are any questions, please feel free to ask me…

I was going to call this chapter *Shop till you drop* but then I guess I'll have to end my chapter here… the next chapter will be "shop till you drop"…. well gomen ok… 

Well thanks for your guy's patients ok…. Please read, and review…. @___@


	8. Shop Til' You Drop

OH MY GOD!!! Well I am so certainly sorry I haven't post for like the longest time ever!!! Sesh!!! Well I've been through some big time drama in life and well… I just don't know where to start anymore… a few new things is that we just moved and I can't even find where my clothes are!!! I wore my pants for like three days now… good thing I had some cash left to go get me some clean under wears and bras… O__O I know I know I shouldn't be sharing this with you guys….

But this new house, I'll have to kinda get use to it… I think I kinda am already, although it's only been like 4 days here… well and another thing, I know I haven't post for like the longest time, but I have gone through some stages in life… and I'll share it… and yes, I got my first kiss…. At age 17 and I got my first real kiss… I guess I can describe it in my fics now huh? Hehhehehe ^__^ well just a kiss… and wow, for the first time in my life, I actually have a real serious relationship now…

Well I didn't want to date cuz dating wasn't just my thing… I get interested in them, and then the next day, I forget who they are…. V__V I know I know, I shouldn't be treating guys like this, but hey, I'm only doing it for the good of myself rite??? Well this is how I am… although, I do seem to be the dating type, I'm not like that… and I guess I tend to play hard to get too… yep yep yep…. That's me ^__^ and I'm proud of it!!!

Well so now onto the story… I just hope that you guys will like this next chapter, cuz I know I won't be posting for another long while… of course I have my own stupid excuse, I'm a senior and there are just too many things for me to take care of rite now… and plus I have a job now too, so I don't think I can focus on my fanfic that much anymore… but hey, don't worry, I'll be back!!! Hehehehhe…

************************************************************************

**__**

Ch.8 - Shop Til' You Drop

Kenji parked his car outside of the mall with Rin peering out from the window of the car and stare at the big strange looking building. People were going in and out of the building carrying plastic bags of all sizes… 

Rin felt herself being release from the strap that was holding her back from her seat which is known as the seatbelt and let the strap slid through her front chest and her stomach. Kenji crawled out of his side of the seat and walked over to Rin's side where she was sitting. 

"Come on." Kenji say to the girl. Rin kept her eyes on the building. Lights were shining through the windows as noises where coming from inside of the mall. Rin cast her brown eyes on Kenji with a concern look.

"Where is this place? And… where are you taking me?" She ask him.

"This is the mall where you shop for clothes." He stated as he dart his eyes back and forth from the building and the girl. He offers his hand to her while she looks at it with confusion and then back at him. For a while there, Kenji felt himself dumb folded and took her by the arm leading her out of the car. He close the door shut and lead her into the building.

Rin moved closer to Kenji as they walked in and came to a stop with people walking past them. The people stares at the strange girl with long flowing hair in the red kimono. While Rin stares at the people who walks by, Kenji seemed to keep his eyes focus on something at the upper level of the mall. Without a word, he lead her up the escalators and straight into a store. 

There were woman clothing of many different colors of which Kagome would wear. There were long skirts, short skirts, pants, shirts, tops, and shoes of many different styles. Kenji walked straight to a woman at the cash register with Rin standing close behind.

"Did you need help with something sir?" ask the woman who seems to be in her late thirties. 

"Hai." Kenji answer simply back at the woman.

"Ah, may it be that this girl needed something to wear?" she ask again as she looks at Rin from head to toe knowing the answer from the way that she was dressed.

" Hai."

"Alright then, right this way. I have just the thing for her." the woman say to the both of them as they follow her into the back room. Rin had tried on many outfits and some seemed to be quite to big, and quite to small. But most of what she had tried on was a satisfying style. The outfits would fit her nicely showing her slimness and the curves of her body. After two hours of trying on many styles, Kenji purchased all the ones that fitted her best and they walked out of store with Rin in a baby-blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of white pants. 

They were walking across the floor as they came across a window with a dummy in a knee length dress. The outfit was a matching two piece of peach tone and pearl pink. The top was a sleeveless with a v-neck shape that goes across the waste. Rin stares at the dummy in the outfit and then back again at Kenji who seems to be deep in thoughts.

"Kenji-sama?" Rin said his name as he snaps back into reality. Kenji swallow and glance at Rin.

"There's one more thing that I have to do. Stay here." Kenji said to her as he left her outside of the store carrying the shopping bags with him. Rin walked to the edge of the balcony and stare down at all the people who were below her. There were kids playing, kids yelling, and fighting. And the mothers would always had to stop them from crying for not getting what they want. 

Finally, Rin stares down at the coffee shop and saw that man in white again. The one who had tried to get his men's to kill her because of a punch; the one who was known as Saki. He was purchasing something from the Jeweler shop for the two girls who were on each side of his arms. One of the bodyguard men stares up to where Rin was standing and pat his partner on his shoulder and then whispers to him about the girl. 

Both of them looks up at her, while Rin turns weary and stood up straight. One of them turn to get his boss while the other kept his eye on the girl in baby-blue. Saki walked out of the shop and stare at the girl for no more than three seconds and snap his fingers as a signal for his men's to follow the girl. Rin scooted back from where she was standing while Saki had his men's claiming up the escalators to where she was. 

As the two of them came closer to Rin, her heart started pounding faster and faster. She looked around for any signs of Kenji, but he was no where in sight. She would run into the store herself for safety, but she didn't know how the doors were used. One of the men had made it up the stairs leaving Rin in a rush of panic. As he got closer to her, she turn around and bumped into another one who was dressed identical to the one who was before her. 

"You're coming with us little lady." he said to her as they both held her by the arms dragging her along with them. Rin tried to wriggle free and attempted to scream for help, but before she had the chance to, she felt a hard piece of cold heavy metal against her waist. She was assuming that the object was the same object that she use to fire at Toshi. All she could do now is hope for the best as her lips trembles with fear. 

*****

Kenji held the bag of the purchased garment along with the others as he felt a tingle of bitterness inside of him. Something wasn't right, something was certainly wrong. Then, just as he walked from the register, he stop and can sense that Rin was no longer where he had left her. He can smell fear from her and can smell a different scent along with hers. Kenji drop the shopping bags and flew out the glass doors.

Rin was no longer where he had left her and he can feel his demon blood inside boiling. His demonic side was starting to kick in as he clenched his left fist and held onto the balcony with his right. He then, can feel the itch on the sides of his cheeks while closing his eyes, trying to keep Rin's scent in present. As he popped his eyes open, a flash of red from his demon vision ran through his eyes like a sheet of red plastic paper from a 3-D vision goggle. Blood ran from the clenching of his left fist and crumbs of metal and wood fell to the floor from the crumbling of the balcony. 

He then ran after her scent in great speed down the escalators knocking over people, but he didn't care, not while his Rin was in danger. The mall customers yells profanity at him while he follow Rin's scent down the long hallway of the mall. Her scent was getting stronger, and the closer her scent was, the angrier he became knowing that she was in great fear.

Kenji escape the hall through a door which leads to a storage room. The storage room holds brooms, hangers, censers, and box of merchandises. As he walked through the isle of boxes, he spotted her being hold back by two guys who were dressed in black and another one who pulls out a shock. Her mouth was covered by the man who was to her right from screaming and the other one holds a gun to her waist to keep her in their control.

Just as the man who holds the shock was about to inject the needle in Rin's arm, he felt a pain of punch from the side of his cheek. The man was knocked over losing the needle while the one with the gun tries to fire at Kenji. Kenji ducked the gun fire sending the bullet right through the wall. Kenji punch him in the nose and took the gun from him leaving him with a bleeding nostril. 

The third guy took Rin hostage covering her mouth and took out a gun, threatening Kenji to stay back and drop his gun.

"Stay back or else she dies." He pointed out to him.

"Let her go…" He said as he took a step closer. The man tempts to pull the trigger as Kenji stops. The other two guys got up and jumped onto Kenji as Rin was being dragged backwards by the man towards the way they came from. 

*****

The man dragged Rin out the storage door and out to the hall of the mall again. A woman in a white sweater screams as she sees' Rin being taken as hostage. Just a few seconds later when they came out, shoppers around them started screaming and pointing their fingers at them. The kidnapper point his gun in the air and fire three times as the people started yelling and screaming, running every where in every direction towards the exit. 

Security was being release from their offices as fire drills rings throughout the whole building. He fires at the securities killing them and then blends in with the people as he holds onto Rin's arm he drags her along with him.

*****

Kenji finally knocked out the two men's leaving them in pain as he left the storage room to find Rin with a gun in hand. When he came out of the room, people was scattering all over the mall. Although he seems to be in a human form, his youkai sense's were strong to keep Rin's scent in presents. He follow straight down the long hall and claimed up the stairs onto the third floor where the kidnapper had taken Rin. He finally spotted her with her right arm being pulled along with the kidnapper. 

The kidnapper dragged Rin into a restaurant as he fires his gun to get the people out. Kenji paste up and also enters the restaurant. A flash of memory came back to Kenji as he jumps onto the tables and ran across from it knocking over the kidnapper with his elbow. Rin fell onto the ground as the kidnapper drops his gun from the fall over. 

**__**

***Flashback***

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin yelled out her lords name as she was being driven away by the carriage. Sesshoumaru set his injured mate on the ground immediately at the sound of Rin's voice. He took off in a flash through the trees and towards the direction of Rin's voice as Mizukies turquoise eyes darks after Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru ran through the woods as he listens to the sound of the carriage being driven off. There, on the road was the white carriage made of marble and wheels that's made of gold. The door of the carriage had a purplish crescent moon on it and at the center of the ball of each wheel, holds a royal blue gem stone. 

Sesshoumaru jumps from tree to tree trying to catch up with the carriage without any doubts of running into anything. He ran next to the carriage and jumped from the last tree and onto the carriage, knocking it over. From inside, he heard Rin yelled once as the carriage flips over. The two white horses that ran away with the carriage fell to the ground causing the ground to thunder. 

Sesshoumaru rushes over to take Rin out of the white carriage as the two horses straddles to stand up. Rin received some cuts on her arms and another cut across the side of her forehead. Sesshoumaru finally got Rin out of the carriage and lay her down on his lap. His golden eyes darks from her face to her arms as he wipes the line of blood away from her check. The girl carefully opened her eyes and held a hand up to touch her lords demon ones. 

"Rin?" He said her name, as the expressionless girl just stares up at him. A stream of memories flashes in his mind as he remembers the first time he revived the girl, and when she opened her eyes from her long sleep when he took her back from the future. From the looks of her expression, he wonders if he would ever see this little human open her eyes again. 

_"No!" _he tells himself as he inhales feeling satisfy that she was ok.

**__**

***End of Flashback***

Kenji quickly grabbed Rin's arm as they exited the restaurant. The kidnapper got up from where he had fell and grabbed his gun and ran after the two of them. Kenji was dragging Rin behind him as he heard a gun shot being made from behind them. There were still people running from the mall and that shot has just ended an innocent customers life. He dragged Rin down the escalators with many other people. 

The kidnapper was just behind their tail and made another few shoots, sending the shoppers to ducked down from where they were standing. Kenji grabbed onto Rin's small waist as he pulls her into the plastic middle where it divides the two escalators from going up and down. They were both on their sides as they slid down the middle and Kenji shoots back at the kidnapper with his own gun that he took from the other two guys. 

Rin and all the people who were around them covers their ears while the shooting took place. Rin and Kenji reached the bottom of the second floor where they had shop and tries to run back to where they came from, but the kidnapper himself slide's down the same way and grabbed onto Rin's hair before they could run. Rin let out a scream while Kenji went for many punches trying to force the man to let go of Rins hair. 

After the third punch, he had finally let go of Rin, but he sent a kick in Kenji's way which Kenji blocked it with his arms, but had his gun flying into the air. The two guys fought as the girl runs for cover. Rin ran to a near by tree and squat down watching the fight as it took place. 

Kenji grabbed the gun that was on the floor and shot towards Rin's kidnapper. The man screams with pain as it hits his right shoulder; the man shoots back at Kenji. Kenji ran to where Rin was hiding and grabs her by the arm as they ran again. With Rin's slow pace, they couldn't run much faster. Kenji grabbed a skateboard from the skateboard booth and had Rin on top of it, while Kenji himself was on top of her protecting her from the gun fires. 

They skated down the long hall with Kenji on top shooting back at the kidnapper. The man ran after the two, but then soon gave up for the police who has enter the building. He runs along with the crowd and soon, the officers has lost him. 

*****

Kenji and Rin stops nearby the store where Kenji had dropped the shopping bags. He looks down upon the girl who still has her eyes shut tightly from the gun-fires and fisted her hands. 

"It's ok…" Kenji said softly to the girl as she opens her eyes slowing, scanning her surroundings. People were stilling trying to escape the building and the fire drills were still ringing. Kenji got off of the girl and helped her up. Kenji went back into the store with Rin following close behind. He picked up the bags that was still on the ground and they left with the crowd.

************************************************************************

Ok people, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter… I know, I told you guys that this story was mostly going to be a romantic one, but you know, I just can't resist all the action that comes into my mind… ^__^ well this chapter is one of the action ones… and hopefully it's not so boring… and if there are any miss-spelling, please do tell me… any mistakes at all, feel free to tell me about it cuz I didn't even proof-read it… *_*… 

Well hopefully I have time to update soon again, cuz I'm going to be really really busy this month… you know, cuz it's May and well I'm a senior and there's going to graduation and stuff, so I just hope that I won't be so busy ok… well if there's anything that you guys might want to ask or if there's anything that you guys don't understand, then feel free to email me or review and I'll be more than glad to, to try to explain it ok… 

Oh and gosh, I have to go and get my prom dress hem… ^__^ you know, cuz I'm short…. Hehhehehe well I'll see you next chapter ok… ^__^ hope you like the story so far… oh yes, and remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!


	9. Music Memory

Ok, hello there people… well I guess it has been long enough since you guy waited for me to update rite??? Hehhehe well I'm sorry for not updating soon enough…. Well I don't know what my brother did to the computer but it seems that everything is kinda messed up you know, and all the documents is also kinda messed up too… so please forgive me for the hold up ok… and plus, I'm in college now so everything is going to be kinda hard you know…. Anyways, if there is any confusion in the story, please feel free to email me so that I can explain ok… now, onto the story...

**_Ch. 9 – Music Memory_**

Rin and Kenji were both silence on their way back home from shopping… In his mind, he still did not believe what had just occurred at the mall that evening…

Rin herself felted guilty for getting herself in trouble again and Kenji just kept his eyes on the road as he drove… his eyes seemed to be dozing off in a far distance place where he can only see himself. His own little world that he created for himself, a world where he keeps himself locked in until he figures out the riddle to his own life of existence.

When they got to Kenji's apartment, he opened the door and had Rin following close behind. He closed the door and set the shopping bags on the floor and walked to the next room. The apartment was much bigger than Toshi's and unlike his carpeted living room, the living room here is covered with wood and at each of the corners, it had a table with a plant on it.

Kenji came out of the bedroom with a pillow and a navy blue sleeping bag. He set it on the wooded floor at the far corner of the wall. Rin observed him as he lay it out and straightens it out by dusting the top layer of the sleeping bag.

After he was finished, he got up and walked into another room on the other side where he just came from. Throughout the whole time Rin was there, he seemed to ignore her, as if she wasn't even there at all, and as if she was a ghost to him.

She followed him to the other room, which was known to be the kitchen, and stood at the entrance staring at his every move. Kenji gathered up some cooking utensils and set them on the stove.

_That scent _thought Kenji as he turned around to face the girl. As he stares at her, there was softness in his eyes. The kind of softness that traces him back to a long time ago memory of his Rin. _"Rin" _he thought to himself. Her name was like a bell that rings and aches his very own demon heart and which haunted him for many centuries came to him like oil and fire, flashing and burning his demonic flesh. He repeated her name in his mind over and over until the sound of the cooking distracted him from his own thoughts.

"Sorry to be disturbing you Kenji-sama." Rin said.

"I told you, just call me by my name."

"Oh, sorry Kenji." Rin said again. This time, she bows her head and cast her gaze to the tile floor.

"Do you know how to cook?" Kenji asked her.

"Uh… not in the way that you're doing, but in the way of using burned firewood." She told him.

"Did you want to learn?" he asked again. She nodded her head and walked over to where Kenji was and stood next to him. She observed his hand movements and imagines herself in his position.

"It's the same way you do with wood and fire. You just need to turn on the stove and it'll heat up." Kenji told her as he points to which turner to use for each of the stove.

He led her to the drawers where the knives were and to the cabinets where the cooking utensils should be. He showed her how to use the rice cooker and how much measurement of water to use for each and individual cooking that must be done. During the time when they were eating, he showed her how to eat with a spoon and how to cut the meat with a knife and a fork. After dinner, when they helped each other do the dishes, he gave her a tour around his apartment and showed her how the bathroom was used and which side of the fosse was hot and which side was cold.

After telling her of how the toilet was used, Kenji notice a smile on Rins face and then realize that she was laughing to herself. Kenji grin to himself as they walked out of the bathroom and walked to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here." Kenji said to her with his hands in his pocket. After a silence, he turn and walked pasted her.

"Kenji…" Rin turned around and said his name to stop him. "Where will you sleep?" She ask him.

Kenji turned back around and faced her, "I'll be sleeping in the living room. If you need anything, you can wake me up anytime." With that, Kenji walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok you guys!" Kagome said. "I don't know if it'll work if Sesshoumaru goes to the future. But the rest of you guys must stay here while we try." Kagome stated. "Ok, now, Sesshoumaru, I must tell you that we must try to work as a team even if you and Inuyasha do not get along. All the two of you need to do is to keep your mouths close and do not talk to eachother unless it's necessary. Can you do that Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha said as he walks off. Sesshoumaru stares at his half brother with squinted eyes.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, the only way that you can get to the future is by having some sort of connection. I don't know how Rin got to the future. But we'll just have to find out how she got there. Somehow, it seemed like she has connection to the future." Kagome said to him while he keeps his calm face. Kagome sigh and walked closer to the Demon Lord.

"Sesshomaru, although you keep your face emotionless, you can't do that to your heart. I know that you're not ready to give up your pride over humans, but it's the only way that you can travel through time. You don't have to show us how you feel, but to yourself, you must focus on why you are going to the future. If you feel a connection to the future, I'll be easier for you to travel through time. I don't have to say more than this, I believe you know what I am referring to." Kagome said softly to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the human in front of him and then walked away. _"Why would she say that to me?" _He thought to himself.

Kagome stares at him walking away from her. _"How do you really feel about Rin? For you to be able to travel through time, you must love her for you to do so." _Kagome thought to herself.

It was past midnight and still Rin couldn't sleep. She thought about what happened that evening and wondered to herself of how smooth and swiftly Kenji made his moves. He resembles her Demon Lord very much. The punches and the kicks were fast and they hit its target. It was as if her Lord was once again saving her life. Rin wondered if Kenji really was Sesshoumaru.

"Nah, it can't be. Kenji-sama doesn't even have white hair. And plus, where are his marks?" she told herself. It was 1:55 and Rin couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind. _"What if he only turns into a demon when he's asleep?" _Rin gasp at the thought and pulls over the covers.

Without making any sound, she walked silently to the door and carefully opened it. She got out of the bedroom and walked down the hall to the living room. She stopped at the corner where the hall ends and peek to see if Kenji was sound asleep. Her right hand was placed gently on the corner and her head tilt over a little with her long hair falling to her right shoulder. Her eyes focus on the sleeping bag that Kenji had placed on the ground earlier and to her surprise, Kenji was sitting upwards. He had his left leg up with his knee towards the ceiling and his right leg under his left.

Kenji's head was tilted down and had his eyes closed. From the lights of the framed window, Rin can see him breathing as if he was asleep sitting up. **Ding…ding…** it was now 2:00 am in the morning. Kenji took in a deep breath and then let it out. He got up and walked slowly to the counter that was against the wall. He pulls the drawer open and reached in and grabs out a small flute and stares at it. Kenji observed the flute for what seemed to about 5 minutes and held it to his lips. He closed his eyes and started playing the small flute.

The melody of the flute was beautiful and yet at the same time, it was sad. The song was telling her of losing, but at the same time, it was glad that it has been lost. It was a song of moving on but also kept the past as a secret. It was full of memories of joy and happiness which was the only thing that keeps someone living, to keep having hopes, and to keep someone moving on no matter what the consequences will be. All they can do is to except what has been done.

Rin now has her back against the wall while the song was still playing. When the music had stop, she peeked again and saw him put the flute away. He walked back to the sleeping bag and sat down. Rin pulled herself back against the wall and then walked her way back to her room. She pulled the covers slowly to cover her lower part of the body and sat up silently.

_"Why would he play such a song like that? What did he lose? And why did he looked so sad?" _She thought to herself. She lay herself down and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hey people, I'm so sorry for the update…. I know I know, it took me forever… well please forgive me… that is if you guys want to forgive me… you guys don't have to…. I'll understand…. I know I know, I hate myself too…. Well here's chapter nine… and man, I hate myself for making the chapter so short…

Anyways… please do review it and I will hope to update the next chapter very very soon ok… well I love you guys for reading this story… and as of rite now, peace out ok…


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Hello… people… I am so sorry that you guys have to wait for this story update… as of rite now, I'm not even sure if you guys remember me anymore…

there has been so many things that going on in my life rite now and well I guess I just didn't have time to like you know update my stories anymore…

well it's a good thing that I only have two stories, other than that I'll probably feel really horrible… well now, onto the chapter…

**_Ch._****_ 10 – Sleeping Beauty_**

****

****

Rin woke up with the sunbeam in her eyes. Everything around her was silent as she made her way to the bathroom. She opens the bathroom door and turned on the light switch. She carefully close the door behind her and turned on the water fosses. After washing her face, she dried her face with a towel and brush her hair down her the left side of her shoulders. As she was about to go for another stroke, the door opened and Kenji walked in. Kenji almost froze to see Rin in his bathroom for he almost forgot that he had Rin in his apartment.

"Rin…" he silently whisper.

"Oh, Kenji…" she said as she had on a look of relieve.

Kenji stood there frozen staring at her and remembers of how much he had missed his Rin. Rin stared back at him with blinking eyes but he just seems to stands there like a hypnotize person.

"Kenji?" Rin said his name again to knock him out of his thoughts. Kenji blinked a couple of times, stared at the ground and then up at Rin again. He held his right hand to his head and brush back his hair. He swallow once and stared back at the young lady again.

"Next time, lock the door… ok…" he manage to tell her and then walked away leaving the bathroom door open.

Rin was on her way back to her adopted room when she heard the bathroom door close. She turned her head slightly back and saw the lights from the closed door. She stood there for a few seconds and then decided to walk into the bedroom. She grabbed the shopping bags that was left on the floor and set it on the bed. She picked out an outfit and tried to put it on. The bathroom door swung open and she heard the light switch went off.

"Kenji?" she called out to him. Kenji froze in the dark hallway as he heard his name being called from the bedroom. _"Sesshoumaru-sama…"_ He wanted to hear her say instead. He slowly turned around and headed towards the bedroom.

Rin stood there holding onto a short sleeve peach cotton shirt standing next to the bed. A pair of dress pants on the bed and next to it was the shopping bags from last night. Kenji stood there looking at the girl; her hair black and lose bounding her back and the morning sun beaming through the window.

"Kenji? I don't know how to wear this…" Rin told him. Kenji blinks a couple of times and then decided to walk up to her. He took the shirt from her hand and unbuttons it. He assisted her to take off her pajama shirt revealing her bra straps and her bare back.

"You're not shy?" He asks her.

"I was never really shy… no one really helps me with my clothes except for my Lord himself. He would just have Jaken-sama help me, but Jaken's too short." She said to him.

"Is it because of that I look like him?"

"Perhaps so… at least I'm not afraid of you…"

"Were you ever afraid of your Lord?"

"No… I was never afraid of him… since the first time I saw him, I knew that he was a good demon and that I can trust him…" she told him shaking her head.

"Do you see me as your Lord?" he asks her as she turns her head to face him. She smile beautifully at him and nodded her head.

"Did you love him?" her smile faded at the question. He locked eyes with her and at the moment, he wanted to kiss her but held if off. His eyes were full of unexpressed emotions and the look of her face was full of questions. He broke the eye contact with her and held up the peach cotton shirt. Rin fully exposed her bare back to him and slowly took her hands out of each of the pajama sleeves.

Kenji took her left hand and led it through the hole in the shirt of the sleeve and then did the same with her right. Her skin was smooth, soft and warm. He then had the sleeveless shirt rested on her bare shoulders and assisted her to turn around for him to button, but instead, she turned her head to him again.

"I have always admire him… but I guess now that you've ask me that, I'm not so sure of how I look at him now." She finally admitted. With that said Kenji pulled her roughly against his chest and hugged her tightly with her back against him. Rin's heart pounded hard against her chest as he held her there.

Kenji wanted nothing more than to just hold her forever in that spot, forever in that moment, and forever for all eternity. Every memory that he had of Rin; from the moment he met her when she was 6 in the forest to when she was 20 and died in his arms when he couldn't do anything to save her, came rushing back to him like a gust of howling wind.

**_Flashback_**

****

****

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called for her lords name from falling off the cliff.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki screamed his name at the same time from falling along with Rin.

The two women fell from the mountain cliff when the Great Demon of the South threw them over the edge. Sesshoumaru quickly cut the Demon with his toukojin sending the Demon to go blind. Sesshoumaru ran with all his speed to where the two women had fallen.

There, he saw a weak human girl in her wedding garments and falling next to her was a strong born Inu youkai. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows. Why couldn't Mizuki just for once not be so weak in using her powers? But he knew why and that caused him to dash after her first.

He ran his way down the edge as fast as he could and caught her by her waist. He quickly set her aside letting her to hold onto a branch from falling and dashes back down the edge after Rin.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki called after him.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin scream for his name and for once, she didn't add "sama" to his name. Sesshoumaru sped up faster and caught Rin by her hand, but lost his balance and they both fell into the river.

"Sesshoumaru! Rin!" Mizuki called after them as she jumped down from the hanging branch and went after them.

Sesshoumaru was holding onto the unconscious Rin and dashes his was out of the water. He carried Rin as he came upon the shore. Mizuki came on at the same time to see Sesshoumaru holding Rin in his arms. Her beautiful red wedding kimono was now soaking wet and her hair that was once held into a fashion had been unbounded by the rapid water.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Mizuki ask him in horror. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then back to the girl that was in his arms.

"Is she…?" Mizuki ask calmly.

"Never…" Sesshoumaru simply answer her as he walked past her holding Rin in his arms. Mizuki was emotionally shocked at his answer and turn to follow him.

Just as she was about to take another step, the Demon of the South who was now in his demon form grabbed Mizuki with his giant hand. Mizuki screamed and Sesshoumaru turn to where the scream was coming from.

"Mizuki!" He called her name and then set Rin down on the rocks and went after Mizuki.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME DOG!" The demon scream out his pain at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dashes after him but was stop when he saw Mizuki screaming, and tears trailing down her demonic checks. And then came a scent of blood. An Inu scent.

Then there, he saw blood dripping down from Mizuki's legs. The Demon of the South had just killed the unborn infant that Mizuki was carrying, Sesshoumaru's unborn child.

**_End of Flashback_**

Kenji help Rin button her shirt sadly as he thought about his lost of both Rin and Mizuki. He knew that he didn't love Mizuki, but the patient and the understanding that he once receive from her was like no other female demon.

If only he was never to meet Rin, and only if he was never to have any sort of affection for Rin, he knew he would have had a wonderful life with Mizuki. And not just being the lord of the West, but he could have taken control over the North lands as well. But he chooses not to over a human girl. He never thought that his fate would follow his brothers and his Father.

Kenji step back a few steps when he finish helping Rin dress. Rin turned around to face Kenji but once again, he cast his gaze on the floor.

"Thank you…" Rin said to him trying to get him out of his deep thoughts again. Kenji refuses to look at Rin in the eye and just walk away. He stop when he came upon the door.

"I will be going to work today. Stay home and don't go anywhere. I shall be home around noon. If you're hungry, feel free to cook yourself something…" With that said, he walked out the bedroom door, grab his jacket and his gun and walked out the apartment door.

Rin heard the apartment door close and took a seat on the bed. _"What am I going to do just sitting her?" _She question herself. She looked around the room and saw a picture on top of the counter.

She walked over to the picture and look at. It was a picture of Kenji with his partner Toshi. On the walls were about 8 certificates for Kenji in award of his accomplishments.

Rin walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She grab some cooking utensils and decide to make herself a meal. While waiting for the water to boil, she sat down at the kitchen table and pick at her nails.

_"Why did he just hug me instantly? And why does he look so sad every time he's near me? Sometimes I wonder if he really isn't who he is…What if… what if he's really my Lord Sesshoumaru?" _She question herself as the boiling of the water interrupted her thoughts.

After cooking herself some ramen noodles, she wash the dishes and went to sit down on the couch. She looked around the room and cast her gaze on the sleeping bag that was on the floor.

She went over to it and straighten it out. Then, she went into the bath room and took a towel and wet it. With the wet towel, she started cleaning the small apartment starting with the cabinets and counters in the kitchen.

Then to the living room by scrubbing the wooded floor until it shines. She made her way into the hallway and then into the bedroom. After that, she straighten things out and organized the plants and flowers.

After she cleaned the apartment, she step out to the patio and looked at the city that was once verdant with grass. Now there was no such thing as grass anymore, at least not in this time of period.

The clock strike 12 as the bell rang "_ding-dong"_ from the clock. Kenji had told her that he would be home by noon, so she decided to take that rest of the time to cook him something.

She made her way back into the kitchen and took out the cooking gear once again. After the meal was cook, she set it on the table and wait to see if the owner would come to the door. It was already 1:00 in the afternoon and there was no one.

Rin decided to cover the food with a plate and went to sit down again. She waited again 30 min later and then 30 more minutes. The clock strike 2:00 and yet there was still no one. Rin put her head down on the kitchen table and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was silently asleep.

Kenji took out his key for his apartment and opened it. He walked in and close the door behind him. He looked around the room and everything in his room seemed to be organize neatly in their place. He put his jacket on the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

He looked around the bedroom but there was no one there. The lights in the bathroom were out and the place was quite. He made his way to the kitchen and there, he saw the food sitting on the table and next to it was the most beautiful creature.

She had her hair put up into a bun with a few strands now falling over her sleeping face. She breathe slowly and softly and Kenji can sense that she was now in a deep sleep.

He walk slowly to the girl and stare at her for what seemed to be forever. After a few moment had past, he slowly draw up his left hand and place it softly against her pale check.

He ran the back of his palm along her check bone down to her chin once and bend one of knee. He gently place a kiss on her check and had his lips there for a long time. He remove his lips from her check and inhale deeply.

"Rin, I won't let you go again…" he says this still looking at the sleeping beauty. Although he knew that Sesshoumaru will come for her. But for the time being, he will never let her go to anyone.

"Never Rin…"

Argh…. There, my first chapter in like the longest time… man.. this kinda sucks… well I hope that you guys like this chapter ok… I did my best in this one… I wanted to make it emotional for Kenji… or should I say "future Sesshoumaru"… ehehehhhe well please please please review this ok…. And I promise that I will try to update…


	11. The Silent Signal

Ok… hello to you guys too… hehehhehe well yeah, I guess you guys can hate me now… now I really really do think that you guys probably won't remember me anymore… now that's for a certain…. I know, I know… I promised and I promise and I promise that I'd update…

but then I suppose college is harder than I thought it would be… well, as of now, I'll tell you guys the truth, I probably won't be able to update as quick as I think anymore… gosh, I know, I hate myself too…

But anyway, here's chapter 11 to I'll be Waiting… yeah, and I thought you guys were waiting to me… now it's just like whatever… all well… I guess now, I'm just going to write for a success… I mean it's not like I get a lot of reviews from people anyway… well here's Chapter 11… read and review if you guys don't hate me… you you don't then I understand….

**_Chapter 11 – The Silent Signal_**

By the time Rin woke up from her sleep, it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. The food infront of her was all gone but no one was seen in her present. Rin got up from her seat in the kitchen and walked to the living room. She stood on the wooded floor and looked around the living room for any evidence to see if anyone was in the apartment while she was asleep.

'_There's no one here' _she thought. _'Could Kenji have came home while I was asleep?' _The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She kept looking at the phone as it rang and debating weather she should pick it up or not. She walked up to the table where the phone rested upon and as she reaches out to pick it up, the phone stopped ringing. She turned around to leave but it rang again and this time she picked it up without any hesitation.

Rin put the phone against her ear but didn't say a word but simply just listen to the other line.

"Hello?"

It was a woman's voice. Rin was surprise and observed the phone that she was holding. The voice came again and Rin put the phone back to the side of her cheek and listen.

"Hello… Kenji? I know that it's you…" said the woman on the other line.

"Uh oh, Kenji's not here right now." Rin replies on the phone.

"Who's this?" The woman asked curiously. Before Rin could say anything, the phone was taken away from her cheek.

Kenji put the phone against his ear and gave Rin a quick stare.

"Who are you? Are you another one of Kenji's toys? Well you know what, I'm the real thing you hear!" the woman yelled on the other line. Kenji held out the phone in front of him and then hung it up.

"Who was it?" Rin ask curiously.

"No one." Kenji declares as he walked away from the phone. The phone rang again and Kenji rushes back to pick it up.

"What d you want?" Kenji said.

"Oh… so you are home. So now what? You're plotting to get rid of me by telling everyone of your replacements to tell me that you're not home when you are? How very cunning of you?" the woman on the other line replies coldly.

"There's nothing between you and I." With that said, Kenji hung up the phone once again. He took in a deep breath as the phone rang again. This time, he grabbed it and then slammed it back down to stop the ringing. He slide his fingers through his black hair and the phone rang again, again, and then again. He did the same thing bu picking it up and slamming it down. This continues another time and he just stood there with his left arm on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Why don't you want to pick up?" Rin questions him. There was no answer and kenji gave a sigh. Rin walked towards the phone and attempted to pick up when Kenji push the table along with the phone to the floor and unplugs the phone wires. Rin observes in shock as she scoots back from an angry Kenji. For a moment there, she thought that she imagine Kenji with red eyes, just like Sesshoumaru whenever he gets really mad and upset.

Kenji was inhaling and exhaling deeply from what he just did in front of Rin. He walked up to her grabbed her by the arm and then left the apartment.

After all the centuries of loneliness, Kenji actually thought that he should've just settle down with a woman who looks quite similar to Rin. Lina. Lina was a international performer from the Philippine islands. When her picture was posted on a poster for one of ther dancing shows, Kenji tracked her down to the south islands believing that it was Rin and became one of her biggest fans until he was able to mee her in person.

It turns out that when she was seen from far away, and when she was in pictures, her features were identical to Rin's. but her personality was different along with her eyes and her lips. Lina's lips were much more pout and it's only thinned when she smiles which gave off the same smile as Rins'. Her eyes only looked like Rin's when she was on stage due to the make-up effects and the lightings. It never really occurred to Kenji why he kept Lina around for so long making her believe that they would have a future together.

Perhaps it was because he have missed Rin for far too long and needed a replacement for the time being. Now that he was met his 'real' Rin, everything was going to change. There won't be any mercy if anyone was to get close to Rin. Not even Lina, the woman whom he thought to be infatuated with until he figure that she could never replace his loss of Rin five hundred years ago.

Kenji wanted to keep Rin safe and forever if he could. If he can, he certainly would battle himself to be with Rin this time. It seemed almost stupid that he wasn't this determine five hundred years ago when 'his' Rin was still alive and happy. Now, the mere thought of losing Rin to himself in the past was like a pain of death; maybe even more than just pain, but death itself.

Kenji knew that Sesshoumaru would come for Rin one day, but what was he more afraid of; the thought of he losing Rin all over again, or knowing how Sesshoumaru will lose Rin one day?

Kenji pulled over and parked at the curb of a park. He and Rin got out of the car. Kenji stood ahead of Rin with his back to her. He turned around and smiles, and then stretched out his hand to her. As she looks at his palm, she replaced her own hand over his. They walked together on the sidewalk of the park and kept a silence between each other.

As if knowing what Rin was thinking, he stops walking and looks down at the girl at his side.

"You want to ask me something?" he said to the girl. After he said this, Rin let go of his hand and walked over to a bench and sat down. Kenji followed her and took a seat next to her.

"Why did you take me here?" Rin asked. Kenji looked at her and then looked away at her question. "And why do you behave so strangely, how do I get back to my own time, and…" Kenji broke her words by placing his finger against her lips. He then slowly move his finger and place it over his own lips to quite her down.

"One question at a time." He said softly. It was very odd to see someone to identical to her Lord Sesshoumaru to behave in such a manner. Sesshoumaru would never do such a thing which Kenji just did. But the thought that Kenji and Sesshumaru are two different people in two different world were confusing to Rin and made here not want to know what happens to her Lord Sesshoumaru if he was to meet his death someday.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never do that." Rin said nervously.

"Do what?" Kenji asked her.

"Do what you just did by quiting me down like that."

"What does he do then?"

"He simply just tells me to shut-up." Rin replies back.

"Rin… if it's so hard to aks, I see that you get me and this 'Lord Sesshoumaru' of yours confuse sometimes. Would it help you to be more comfortable to be around with me if you are to address me to that name?"

At that, Rin raise her eyebrows in shocked but then grins widely and nodded her head.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama…" She said with a smile.

This made Kenji really happy somehow. Maybe perhaps it was because it was the first time in a long time that anyone has called him by his birth name. and maybe on behalf of that, it had to be Rin to fist address him the name Sesshoumaru.

How much longer will he have to be with Rin until the real Sesshoumaru comes to take her home to the ancient era? He wasn't able to help Rin when she was dying five hundred years ago and had wished on the young priestess's precious jewel on meeting RIn again one day.

Now that he finally bas met her again, why didn't he jewel truly fulfill his sacred wish by being with her again? He himself alone purify the jewel with hat simple wish of meeting her again someday. Why didn't he wish for them to be together this time? It took him another five hundred years just to learn that the face of a man will never lose too much, and can never gain too much. Only if he had put his pride behind him five hundred years ago, he never would've suffer the burden of lonliness.

"Come on Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin said getting up and running up ahead. Sesshoumaru observes her running a few paces, stopped, turned around and waved. Sesshoumaru grinned remembering how much he misses Rin's joy and happiness. She was always happy to see Sesshoumaru come back from a trip, and alway greets him by running up to him and smiles. Sesshoumaru got up from the bench and put his hands in his pocket.

"Rin!" he called out to her.

"Huh?" Rin turn back to face him again. It was 4:15 in the afternoon and now that the season was spring, the cherry blossoms bloomed in it fullest. The wind was blowing a cool breeze while it brushes the petals off from the trees.

Rin had always looked so beautiful, but for some reasons, she always looks her best during the spring when al the flowers were in bloom. Perhaps it was because the season matches her joy and spirits, or maybe because Sesshoumaru grows softer every spring when the blossoms blooms to its fullest and she becomes gay.

"I love you Rin." He said. Rin only looks at him even more confuse. He had said something in a foreign language which she could not understand. She tilted her head to the side, squint her eyes and then walks closer to where Sesshoumaru stands.

"Nani?" Rin ask with dumbly. Sesshoumaru chuckles and then walked up to her. He bent his head close enough against her ear and again, in the foreign accent.

"Nothing…" Sesshumaru left Rin standing there confused. She turned around and laughs then runs after Sesshoumaru.

"Wait for me Sesshoumaru-sama. What did you say?" she questions him again. Sesshoumaru only smirks and walks even faster. Rin stopped while Sesshoumaru kept walking with his back to her.

"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin trailed off.

Sesshoumaru turned his head with a smile on his face. He place his right finger on his lips to give the silent signal.

"Shhh… I said hurry up…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok there people… I got it… I got chapter 11… I hope you guys will enjoy it…sesh… it took me forever… argh! Well I don't know when I'll update the next chapter to keep checking back with me ok…

Well a couple of notes here… ok when I say gay I meant happy ok… not gay literally… and from now on, I will call Kenji Sesshoumaru now because that is how Rin will call him from now on… although there will be some times when I'll mention his name Kenj too…. Well read and review and if there's any mistake or anything that you guys don't understand, fell free to email me or review it so I'll know and try to explain ok…

Ja ne… I love you guys…until the next chapter, we'll meet again….


	12. The Other Woman

Oh hello there to all the people who have been waiting so long for this story to update… I know, I'm such a bad author for not updating… guess college is harder than I thought… ok so I lied again, college is not hard, I'm just lazy… alright now, well I'm going to be posting a few notes here…

So first of all, I just want to say that pretty soon, Rin is going to call Kenji as Sesshoumaru for now ok… I know that it'll be a little confusing with 2 Sesshoumarus' are on the same scene and everything, but when that happens, I'm going to have to put Sesshoumaru – as the 'past one' and Kenji as the present… but when Kenji aka: Sesshoumaru (or at least it was his name) is with Rin, I repeat, she's going to call him by Sesshoumaru ok… well you'll get it as you go along… well here's chapter 12, enjoy!

**_Chapter 12 – The Other Woman_**

Throughout the whole late afternoon up until night fall, Kenji had taken time off his job to show Rin the future world. He told her that every street in Japan has a name, and that the apartment was on Aikido street. Rin thought to herself that she'll remember best by knowing that there was a sushi restaurant across the street and two blossom trees on each side of the apartment. When Kenji and Rin got back to the apartment at about 9 p.m., the door was unlock and peer open.

Kenji stepped through the door and saw that papers were everywhere on his apartment floor along with broken vase, and dishes. A bonsai tree lies on the floor with dirt around it. Rin went over to it, knelt down and slowly sat it upright with care. She gathered the dirt into a pile and put it back into place around the small bonsai tree.

"Who could've done this?" Rin ask.

Only one scent came to Kenji's sences and he knew immediately who was responsible. 'Lina' he thought to himself.

Rin was still on the floor next to the bonsai tree when someone kicked it across the room shattering the glass slide door. Rin stood up to face the person who had kicked the pot of dirt and tree. But before she even got a better look at the person, a hard slap went across the side of her cheek. The sound of the hit dissilience the quite room while Kenji stared in shock. He was so distracted with Rin's action towards the fallen tree that he was unable to detect the presence of Lina being close by. As quickly as he could, he went over to Lina and yanked her away from Rin. Lina stumbled upon the couch and turned around to glare at Kenji coldly.

"Lina…"

"Kenji…"

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"To see the other woman." She replied back with the same tone of voice. Rin had no idea what was going on. For she has never witness such an event coming form someone like Kenji. There were many times when her Lord Sesshoumaru would behave coldly and differently towards the wind sorceress Kagura. But never have had she seen him push someone away like this woman whose name is Lina.

Without a reply, Kenji glared at the woman on the floor with even darker eyes than before. Rin gently placed the small hands on his arm and cast her gaze to the floor from the other woman.

"Sesshoumaru…" It was Rin's voice and his real name that clamed him down. His eyes became softer and he felted himself relax.

"Humph! So, you even have a nickname that she 'gave' you? How ever pleasant!" Lina said while still on the ground.

"You dare to come in here Lina…" He said calmly, more of a statement than a question. "Now leave…" He put both hands in his pocket and walks towards the living room door. Lina got up slowly and walks straight up to Rin.

"Don't think that you will win. Even if you do, he's going to throw you away faster then an over used baby's diaper. And we'll see who 'the other woman' is." Lina smirk at Rin and look her up and down before going to the door.

Rin hardly understood some of the words that Lina had said, but by the looks of it, it just means that Rin now has another problem to worry about. It was the first time that she has been hit by someone in a long time. But what made this time dirrerent was that, the other woman had no reasons. At least not that Rin knows of. If she could understand corretly, Lina gave Rin the same cold shoulder when Kikyo gave Kagome. Rin understood that for some reason, Kikyo didn't like Kagome much. But maybe it was because they looked too much alike, and wanted the attention from Inuyasha who doesn't know which one to choose from.

Maybe that was the reason, and by the thought of it, Lina does look a lot like Rin. Perhaps she thinks that Rin was taking Kenji away from her like how Kagome took Inuyasha away from Kikyo. At one point in Rin's young life, Sesshoumaru mentioned that Kikyo was already dead while Rin thought otherwise. Does this also mean that Lina is already dead too? Now that Rin is much older, she leared that Deoms can detect things that humans can't. It scares her even more now that she thinks of Lina being 'already dead'. Rin and Kenji silently clean up the apartment toget for the rest of the night. After cleaning up most of what's damage, they retire for the night; Rin in the bedroom and Kenji too the living room.

The next morning when Rin woke up, Kenji has already left for work. It was kinda hard for Rin to try to adjust to a future life, but she was learning fast. She learn and try to recognize as many streets as she could, she learned that they now have stores instead of traveling merchants to buy things from, and she learned how to work a stove, a T.V., and a radio.

One of the hard things for her is trying to adjust to wearing jeans. Rin has never worn any pants of any sort, not even the kind that Kikyo wears as a priestess in their time. And it was such a shame that they have purchase so many of them from the mall.

That morning, Rin spent most of the time cleaning that was unfinish the night before. And at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Kenji came home from work to check up on her. They sat down at the kitchen table and ate in silence. _'I wonder if this is how Kagome feels towards Inuyasha when something like last night happens.' _ Rin wondered. She knew better to never question her lord when he takes action in doing something, but this Kenji was not her Lord Sesshoumaru; even if their resemblance was great.

"Kenji…" Rin said his name.

"Didn't you wanted to call me Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh… hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…" he sigh at her for adding the "sama" but then put it aside.

"Nani?"

"Oh, umm well Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to ask something." She said. "Was the woman last night the same one that was on the phone when you kept hanging it up?" She asked him quickly. Kenji was a little startled at the question and narrowed his eyes at the food on the table.

"Don't you know better not to ask questions Rin?" He says as he put a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"I don't intend to ask m'lord anything, but since you're not him, I was just wondering. But if you don't like it, it's ok; you don't have to give me an answer. Jaken always tells me that I talked too much anyway. That is if you don't like it." Rin said and then grinned at him with a mouthful of food.

It was time to go back to work now that they had finish lunch. Rin walked Kenji to the door and before he left, Kenji held his palm against the side of her check. Rin was wary of his actions but felt relieve when he smile at her. She grinned back at him and hid her expression under her long lashes. The warmth of his palm disappear as quickly as it happen, and the moment when he disappear at the door, Rin felt a strange heart beat thumping in her chest. The feeling felted like when Sesshoumaru was injured in battle, leaving her to worry, or when Jaken was poison and she thought she was going to die. She knew that she shouldn't worry about Kenji's safety. So why would she have that feeling just now? Or was it something else? Whatever the answer was she decided to keep the question to the side and not think about it.

"What did you said you wanted?!" Inuyasha ask again in anger in hopes that his dog ears had mistaken Sesshoumaru's words. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows at his half brother. Without a word he speeds towards his little brother and punch him on the side of his jaw. He then sped to where Kagome was standing and grabbed her by the collar. It seems that Inuyasha was having a difficult time trying to understand that Rin has traveled to the future. And for him to get her back was with the Shikon Jewel that Kagome possess.

He had already let his pride down by trying to explain something to his half brother and on top of that, he had to go through the craziest thing in his demon life just to come this far in just to hear Inuyasha say '_What did you say you wanted.'_ With shock. Now Sesshoumaru has had enough and weather the hanyou likes it or not, Sesshoumaru was going to take it by force. Who knows what's happening to Rin by now since it's been a week.

"Let go of me!" The woman scream at him. "Inuyasha! Help…" Kagome's cry for help disappear through the well with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha got up as fast as he could and chase after the two through the well, leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Jaken behind.

A bright pink light flashes through the ancient well. Sesshoumaru stood at the bottom of the well as the woman sat on the floor staring up at him. Without a word, Sesshoumaru jump up to get out of the old well. Another pink light flashes the place as Inuyasha's scent filled the air.

"Inuyasha, you're here…" Kagome said with relief.

"Of course I am. What do you think, leave that bastard with the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha replied.

"You really are greedy Inuyasha! All you think about is the jewel!" She yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru left the two to argue over the jewel as he made his exit from the shrine. As soon as he was out of the shrine, a shocking expression came across his face while he examine the future world. He wipe he expression from his face as Inuyasha and Kagome approach him.

Sesshoumaru tires to see if he could get a hold of Rin's scent, but it was hopeless since he had taken too long to rescue her. Her scent was, however, at the presence of his sensitive nose but very faint and was cut off with the people's mixture of their own scent. A hand came to Inuyasha's throat as he tries to reach for his sword at his side. Sesshoumaru had his brothers' throat in his hand and held him up.

"Wait Sesshoumaru! Don't hurt him… I'm pretty sure Rin's in the city somewhere." Kagome pleaded looking at the angry demon. Sesshoumaru took a moment to think over her words while eyeing his half brother in his hands.

"We will waste no more time. If anything happens to her, it'll be your fault Inuyasha." He stated. He let the woman ran up to Inuyasha, as Inuyasha stare at his brothers turned back. After Kagome took a moment to try to convince Sesshoumaru not to go out to look for Rin in his state, he turned himself into a human. Inuyasha and Kaome stares in shock as the transformation took place. He now has a body of a human being with black long hair, regular human ears, a human hand, and even hid his demon marks. The only thing about him that didn't change was his physical features. Sesshoumaru was able to gather the information of this modern world by watching a man walked by the estate.

"Humph! Well, you may hide your appearance but you sure smell the same." Inuyasha told him.

It was true, he still carry his scent, but if he wanted to, he can hide everything by will, and Inuyasha as a half demon, wouldn't even know that. This wasn't the first time that he was in a complete human form, there were many times when he was in such as state when Rin needed something. It was easy for such a strong demon such as him to play tricks on humans by turning into on of them. And that was how some demon women were capable to live with a human mate because they can stay in that form for as long as they wanted. Sesshoumaru walked out of the estate to find Rin while Kagome and Inuyasha watched him disappear from the presence.

"Wow, I didn't know that he can do that." Kagome said.

"Yeah yeah… well, he is a demon, and demons can do that. That's why they think that we half demons are so weak." Inuyasha told her.

"So you mean you can't change forms like him by will?"

"Well if I could I wold. And I'd likely to be a full demon right now." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Well aren't you going to go after him? I'm afraid he'll ruin the city."

"Humph! For a human girl? I don't think so, he'd just leave that girl behind when he's too tired look'in."

"Well I think you would search the city for me if I was lost somewhere like this." Kagome took the last sentence before taking off after Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and a realization came into his mind. He too took after Sesshoumaru _'and' _Kagome.

Ok there there… now you have it… chapter 12 to my story… like it? Yeah you guys better like it… well if there's any problem or anything that you guys don't understand do email me and let me know… I mean of course I'm probably not going to do anything but yeah….

Well I already finish the next chapter to it and I'll post it up very soon… I mean as soon as you guys put up the comments… hahhah I love reviews… let's me know how good the story is for you guys…. And what kind you guys would enjoy more… well until the next chapter, I'll see you guys soon ….


End file.
